


Christmas Prompt fics 2008 - 19 Chapters

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Complete, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's hung mistletoe in the hub ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's hung mistletoe in the hub ...

 

**Title: Christmas 1/19 - Mistletoe**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters For Series: Jack/Ianto, Owen Gwen, Toshiko  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Jack's hung mistletoe in the hub ...  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings For Series: Fluff, Smut, Madness ...  
Rating: PG13

**A/N A series of Christmas and New Year fics, all inspired by the wonderful prompts i was given.**

When Owen walked in through the cog door he had no idea what was going to happen the minute he was inside the hub, the first thing he noticed was Jack leaning with his back against a wall with his arms crossed. As the cog door rolled closed behind him Jack pushed himself away from the wall and walked to a spot that was in his path and stopped.

As Owen opened his mouth to ask what he wanted he found his words swallowed by Jack's mouth being clamped to his, the kiss was hard but short as Owen's hands went to Jack's chest and he shoved him off backwards.

“What the hell are you doing Jack, do I look like Tea Boy?”

Jack pointed upwards, Owen tilted his head upwards and let out a long sigh.

“Mistletoe Jack, that desperate for a snog are you?”

“No, just thought we might have some fun with it.”

“And by fun you mean you get to snog everyone who comes in via the cog door?”

“Yeah.” Jack grinned. “But it's not the only mistletoe hanging around the hub, could get very interesting.”

Before he could answer the cog door opened behind them and Ianto walked in, walking innocently towards them as Jack cocked an eyebrow at Ianto and the penny suddenly dropped for Owen.

“Something wrong?” Ianto asked as he came to a stop beside them.

“No.” Owen replied moments before he pressed his lips to Ianto's briefly, before Ianto could splutter anything out Jack's lips were on his, kissing him a little more deeply.

“Okay, that's not normal, am I in some kind of dream? Make that nightmare, Owen just kissed me!”

“Mistletoe.” Jack and Owen replied in unison.

Ianto looked up at the huge bunch hanging down above his head and rolled his eyes.

“Your doing?” He asked Jack.

“Lots of fun to be had with mistletoe.”

“Kissing Owen is not my idea of fun.” Ianto replied dryly.

“My poor broken heart.” Owen responded in mock hurt.

“I suppose I should just be grateful you didn't stick your tongue in my mouth.” Ianto told him smirking.

“No idea what your missing mate.” Owen laughed.

“I think I can live without that knowledge.” He told Owen chuckling.

When Gwen and Toshiko entered a minute or so later they had no idea what Jack, Ianto and Owen were watching them so intently from just inside the cog door. They were both a little shocked when Ianto moved towards Toshiko and kissed her chastely on the lips, before repeating the same action with Gwen.

Both of them looked at each other wordlessly and were taken my surprise when Jack kissed Toshiko and Owen kissed Gwen, a little more deeply than Ianto's offering and completely aghast when they then found themselves being kissed by the other.

“What the fuck are you three doing?” Gwen demanded.

“Mistletoe.” They all grinned, pointing upwards.

Toshiko giggled as Gwen asked them if they had ever considered growing up.

“Never.” Jack laughed. “And I believe you two are still under said mistletoe?”

Gwen looked at Toshiko who shrugged, they both looked at the three men watching them intently and back at each other and then touched lips for milliseconds before smirking at them.

“Call that a kiss?” Asked Owen. “Even my kiss with Ianto lasted longer than that.”

“You.” Gwen pointed at him. “Kissed Ianto?”

“Not something I wish to repeat.” Ianto answered for him, walking off in the direction of the archives.

At that point the remaining four of them dispersed to their places in the hub, Jack sat in his chair in his office looking at the mistletoe hanging from it's ceiling and thinking off all the other places he had hug it around the hub also.

Switching on his computer monitor he brought up the CCTV feeds for various parts of the hub where he had put the mistletoe, wondering if they would actually take advantage of it. He knew Tosh had a thing for Owen and might if she could pluck up the nerve and he had guessed that there was something going on between Owen and Gwen and wanted to see if they would use it to their advantage.

As for Ianto, he had a feeling he didn't give his kisses away lightly, except to him and didn't think he'd make for good entertainment that day. For a good few hours nothing happened, no one went anywhere near where mistletoe was hanging and from what he could gather they were deliberately avoiding it. Jack decided he needed to intervene.

“Gwen.” He called her over the comms. “I just sent you an email, something I need you to check out on line, you'll need Tosh's help, I'll send her over.”

As she opened her email a moment later Tosh appeared at her side.

“Jack said you'd need my help with something.”

Gwen nodded and opened the email from Jack just titled 'Urgent' and read:

Gwen,

If you look above you you will see that there is a rather lovely bunch of mistletoe hanging over your workstation, please have Tosh help you make full use of it.

Jack.

They both smirked at each other and Tosh lent down and pressed her closed lips softly against Gwen's and then looked directly into the CCTV camera, they could sense Jack's disappointment. Toshiko lent forward and whispered something in Gwen's ear making Gwen gasp softly in amazement as what she had just suggested.

After considering Tosh's suggestion for all of a few seconds she nodded, they both winked at the camera before their lips met again, this time the kiss was anything but tame as their mouths opened and they kissed messily, tongues sliding in each others mouths as they wrapped their arms around each other knowing exactly what effect they were having on Jack and no idea that Owen was watching too.

They broke apart giggling at what they had done, looking up at Jack's office they could see him watching through the glass walls of his office. Owen dashed off towards the kitchenette in the hope there was coffee before they spotted him as Jack sat back in his chair and thought of going to find Ianto down in the archives to deal with the problem that had now arisen in his trousers.

When Owen found the kitchenette coffee and Ianto free he stomped down into the archives, he needed caffeine and he needed it now. A shag would be better, considering the effect Gwen and Tosh snogging had had one him but for now it would have to do. He finally found Ianto buried deep in the archives shoving files into a cabinet.

“Owen.” Ianto acknowledged him as he spotted him. “Something I can do for you?”

“Coffee, I need coffee.”

“Magic word?”

“Oh please.” Owen replied sarcastically.

“Hey kids.” Jack's voice invaded their ears.

“Coffee Sir?” Ianto asked.

“No, well yes but first aren't you two forgetting something?”

“Not that I can think of.” Owen responded.

“Look upwards.”

Both Owen and Ianto looked up quickly and groaned at the bunches of mistletoe high on the ceiling.

“Kiss kiss.” Jack laughed down the comms.

“I'm not kissing Owen again.” Ianto told him.

“Why do I feel insulted by him not wanting me to kiss him?” Owen pondered out loud.

“Just do it Ianto, it's only for fun.” Ianto could sense Jack pouting.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

He grabbed Owen by the lapels of his white jacket and pulled him towards him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Before he could pull away again Owen deepened the kiss, I'll give him a kiss he won't forget Owen thought as he parted Ianto's lips with his own and pushed his tongue between them.

Ianto froze for a moment before Owen's hand moved to the back of his head and kissed him harder and Ianto found himself responding without meaning too, his tongue tangling with Owen's as the kiss got more and more passionate.

Jack was watching them on the screen wide eyed, thinking two things, one how hot they both looked snogging like that and two how he wished it was him snogging Ianto. His trousers were now feeling unbearably tight now as he got to his feet and ran down the steps from his office, across the hub toward the archives.

Gwen and Tosh glanced at each other and then ran after him, wondering what on earth was going on. All three of them came to a halt at the sight of Ianto and Owen still snogging, oblivious to their surroundings until Toshiko giggled and they pulled apart, both panting as Ianto turned a deep shade of pink.

“Out, everyone.” Jack told them as he moved towards Ianto.

No one moved as Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's swollen ones, kissing him passionately.

“I said out.” Jack barked, breaking the kiss when he realised they were still there.

Once they had gone he looked at Ianto. “For someone who was never going to kiss Owen again that was some kiss.”

“Turns out he's a great kisser.” Ianto replied smirking.

“Not as good as me though?” Jack pouted.

“Almost, but no.”

“Made you hard.” Jack said as his hand went to Ianto's crotch.

“Nope, the thought of you watching was what made me hard.”

A low growl like noise forced itself from Jack's throat as he kissed Ianto again, their arms wrapped tight around each other as they lost themselves in it, completely unaware they were being watched by the other three as their hands slipped into each others trousers.

The End.


	2. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery gift time ...

Ianto eyed the five presents on top of the table in the conference room suspiciously, it had been Tosh's idea to do a 'Secret Santa' thing and all buy something for one other person in the hub. There were rules too, she had told them, no one was allowed to know who each other was buying for and they weren't allowed to spend more than ten pounds on the gift.

Jack of course thought it was a great idea, as did Gwen but both Ianto and Owen had grumbled about it being stupid but got out voted and so here they were, five parcels wrapped in brightly coloured Christmas wrap in the middle of the table under a small one foot high fake Christmas tree.

Ianto turned towards to door as he heard voices, slipping into his seat as the rest of the team members entered the room and took their, Jack and the girls looking excitedly as the small pile of presents, Owen looking as unimpressed as himself.

“Okay.” Began Tosh. “Now we get to find out what we got and if we can guess who brought it for us.”

Tosh handed out the presents, as excited as a five year old on Christmas morning.

“Who wants to go first?” Tosh asked, looking around the table at each of them.

“Me.” Squealed Gwen, ripping the paper off hers without waiting.

As she drew the slippers out of the paper she tried her best to hide her disappointment, they were very ugly navy blue fleece slippers, the kind you would buy your elderly grandmother.

“Lovely, will keep my feet warm.” She said. “Thank you Owen.”

“Hey, don't look at me. I'd never buy anything like that for anyone.”

Jack burst out laughing.

“You?” She gasped, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Well, you're an old married lady now, thought you might be in need of something to keep your feet warm.” Jack grinned.

“You cheeky bugger.” She laughed, throwing them at him.

“My turn.” Tosh informed them, ripping the paper off hers.

“Oh my goodness, they're gorgeous.” Toshiko exclaimed as she pulled the earrings from the small box beneath the paper. Thank you ... Ianto.”

“You're welcome Tosh.” Ianto beamed.

“You next Owen.” Tosh encouraged.

He could tell what it was from the shape, whoever had purchased it had mad no effort to wrap it up so it looked nothing like what it was. But as he slipped the CD from the paper he had to smile to himself, it was one he'd been meaning to buy all week.

“Thanks Tosh.” He smiled at her.

“I knew you wanted it.” She replied happily. “Ianto, you go now.”

Ianto began to open it slowly, whatever it was had been either brought by either Gwen or Owen and he wasn't sure which one he was hoping had done, a little worried as to what the content would be. As he finally pulled it from it's wrappings he gasped in amazement.

“I don't know what to say.” Ianto managed to utter.

“Thank you will do.” Gwen replied as Ianto leafed through the book in his hand.

“How? Where?”

“I remember you telling me it was your favourite book and when I found it on ebay I knew I had to get it for you.”

“But it's a first edition, a signed first edition and worth hundreds of pounds.”

“The seller didn't even auction it, it was a buy it now sale and they obviously had no idea of its worth.” Gwen told him.

“Thank you.” He told Gwen, leafing through the pages and reliving his childhood for a moment.

“Hey, my turn.” Jack stated picking up his present. “This must be from Owen then?”

Owen nodded.

As Jack pulled the item from the paper he chuckled loudly, causing Owen to breath a sigh of relief that Jack had taken the joke in the way it was intended.

“What is it?” Tosh asked excitedly.

Jack turned the packet around and held it up, the writing across the top proclaimed it would increase the size of his penis by one hundred percent.

Jack waggled his eyebrows at Ianto, who looked at him with an expressionless face and remarked.

“Maybe you should give it a go ... Sir.”

His face flushing pink as everyone burst into laugher at the indignant look on Jack's face, Ianto smirked as he got up from his chair and left the room. He knew he was going to pay for that later, but it a way he would be looking forward to.

The End


	3. Another Time, Another Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto wants to know about Jack's best Christmas ...

The only light in the room was coming from the red glow of the roaring log fire in the fireplace, Jack was sat on the floor with his back leaning against the sofa with Ianto sat between his legs, his back against Jack's chest. This was their first Christmas spent together as a couple, a whole day with just each other for company.

Jack his arm loosely around Ianto's chest, as they both sat in the glow of the fire enjoying it's warmth and sipping glasses of red wine as their Christmas dinner settled in their stomachs. They had spent the whole day alone, happy that the rift had let them have the time together without causing any problems.

“Jack.”

“Ummm.” Jack mumbled as he placed a small kiss to the top of Ianto's head.

“Are we the only planet who celebrate Christmas?”

“Yes ... and no, what I mean is that Earth is the only planet to celebrate what we call Christmas but lots of planets have celebrations that are based on the same kind of thing, religion, mythology maybe. Everywhere you go, the species of a planet ask the same questions about where they came from, be it like the people who celebrate the religious aspect of Christmas and those who just think of it as a time for family, being with the people they love and giving gifts.”

“So, what's the best celebration you've ever had and where?”

“Here, now, with you.” Jack replied kissing Ianto on the back of the neck.

Ianto chuckled softly. “Okay, the second best then?”

“My home planet, with my family on the Boshane Peninsula. The nearest thing we had to Christmas happened at the coolest time of the year but even then it was still very warm. We may have been on a different planet but we were a human colony, I think the spirit of Christmas survived the years and the spread of humans across the galaxy.”

“You were still just a child? What did you do?”

“Yeah, there were no Christmas trees like now, or tinsel and baubles but we filled the house with flowers, bright blooms of all colours. Gifts appeared as if by magic like they do to children now in the night, but they weren't placed under a tree or in stockings they were placed in the fireplace, as if they had been dropped down the chimney.”

“They were wrapped?”

“It the brightest paper you thought you had ever seen, it all added to the magic of the day. My mother would make us wait till we had eaten breakfast before we were allowed to touch them, then we would rip the paper off to see what we had been left.”

“So, who brought the gifts?”

“Ah, well that was the thing. Even though you wanted the gifts they were delivered by an unnamed entity, it was rumoured that if you saw him or learnt his name and spoke it the spell would be broken and you'd never get left gifts again.”

“Kind of scary?”

“A little, but we never questioned it as we were just happy to get the gifts.”

“So, your best one?”

“It was the last one we were all still a family, before my father was killed and my brother taken.”

Jack paused, Ianto could sense a little sadness creeping into him as he began to speak again.

“I had been hoping for this big kite, I'd wanted one for months, they were the in thing and all my friends were getting them and I was feeling a little jealous and left out when I saw them flying them high on the beach. When I opened my gifts I was happy with what I had been given but a little disappointed when there was no kite.”

“So, what made it the best one?”

“After we had eaten our meal, rather like the one we had today except the meat and vegetables are nothing like they are now my dad told us he thought he'd seen two more gifts outside in the garden, maybe they had been dropped and missed the chimney. Gray and I ran outside excitedly, there was one each, both the same size and shape when we had opened them they contained kites. They were go big and bright and we couldn't wait to fly them on the beach, my parents both going with us. It took us a while to get them to fly, but once we did we didn't want to stop, even when it got dark.”

“Sounds perfect.” Ianto said softly.

“It was the first time and the last time I flew it, days later was then Gray and my father were taken from me. I put it away and never played with it again, but it was still the one I'll always remember and until now it was the best one of my life.”

Ianto pulled away from Jack's chested and tilted his head so he could see Jack's face, he couldn't miss the single tear rolling down Jack's face. He brushed it away with the pad of his thumb and pulled Jack's head down to his kissing him softly.

“You have to stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault.”

“I know and I have, but I still wish I hadn't let go of his hand.”

Ianto put his wine glass down and took Jack's from his hand, placing it beside his own. He shifted position so he was facing Jack and kissed him again, more deeply this time. Manoeuvring them so they were lying in front of the fireplace Ianto broke the kiss and looked into Jack's eyes.

“If it hadn't happened, your life would have probably taken a different path and we never would have met.”

“I know.” Jack pressed a small kiss to his lips. “And I wouldn't be with the man I love.”

“You love me?” Ianto said a little surprised, the words had never been spoken between them before.

“Yeah, I do.” Jack told him a little seriously.

“I love you too.” Ianto replied, claiming Jack's lips again and pulling him as close as possible.

The last thought that went through Jack's mind was that Ianto was right, it may have been a bad time in his life but it had led him here and he wouldn't change that for the world.

The End.


	4. Patter Of Tiny ... Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto gives Jack a fluffy pressie

Ianto was woken early on Christmas morning by a very excited Jack, he opened an eye and peered at the alarm clock next to the bed, groaned when he realised it wasn't even six in the morning and lay on his front, buried his head in his pillow and put another pillow over his head as he attempted to go back to sleep.

Jack ripped the duvet from his body making Ianto yelp as cool air hit him.

“Get up, it's snowing.” Jack told him excitedly.

“It'll still be there in a couple of hours, come back to bed.” Ianto replied, trying to grab the duvet from Jack's hand.

“It's Christmas, I want my presents.” Jack tried to pout but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

“Too early, come back here and I'll take your mind off of presents.” Ianto said as he rolled onto his front.

Jack took in the sight of Ianto's naked and obviously aroused body and climbed back on the bed, dragging the duvet back over them as he rolled on top of Ianto. When they emerged from the bedroom a couple of hours later the heating had kicked in and was warming Ianto's flat, wearing only dressing gowns Jack dragged Ianto the to tree and they slowly opened they presents to each other.

Over a leisurely breakfast Ianto told Jack he had one more present for him but it wouldn't arrive for a couple of hours, Jack tried his best to get Ianto to drop clues as to what it was but he wouldn't give him any. Ianto dragged Jack out the house and into the snow, knowing it would take his mind off the forthcoming present.

Wrapped up against the cold they walked had in hand along the deserted street, the show crunching under their feet. The whole world had turned white and the snow was still falling steadily around them as Ianto pulled Jack to a halt under a tree, pressed him against the trunk and kissed him tenderly.

“I love fresh snow, it's so beautiful.” Jack told him when they parted. “No snow where I grew up.”

“It's okay till it gets all slushy and yucky.” Ianto moaned.

“Where your romance, look about you and tell me this isn't just gorgeous.”

Ianto glanced about. “Yep, it is but it's a shame it doesn't stay that way.”

“I give up.” Jack grinned, kissing him again not realising they weren't alone in the street any longer.

A little giggle caused them to pull apart as two teenage girls walking a puppy walked by, seemingly amused by Jack and Ianto snogging beneath the tree. Ianto's cheeks were already pink from the cold but they turned a shade deeper as Jack wished them a merry christmas.

“Cute puppy.” Jack said taking Ianto's hand and leading him back towards the flat. “I'd like a dog one day.”

“Not a cat person then?” Ianto asked.

“No, give me a dog anyway.” Jack replied, not noticing the small smile playing on Ianto's lips.

Once back at the flat Jack wanted to know how long it was till his present arrived and how it was getting there, Ianto told him soon and dragged him onto the sofa. They were totally engrossed in each other as they lay there snogging when the door bell rang, Ianto dragged himself from Jack's arms as rushed to answer it.

When Jack heard voices and realised they belonged to Gwen and Rhys he felt a little annoyed, he had wanted to spend the whole day alone with Ianto if possible and not have anything to do with anything connected to Torchwood. When they entered the room though, looking frozen he told himself to not be so mean and offered them a drink, wondering where Ianto had got to.

“That'd be nice mate, thanks.” Answered Rhys, ignoring Gwen's elbow in his ribs.

“Sit.” Jack told them.

“We can't stay long.” Gwen told him as Ryhs pulled her down onto the sofa.

“Jack.” Ianto's voice called out from the bedroom, sounding urgent.

“Back in a sec.” Jack told Gwen and Rhys as he went to see what the problem was.

When he entered the bedroom he saw Ianto sat in the middle of the bed holding a large looking black puppy with a big red ribbon tied around it's neck, wriggling as it tried to escape Ianto's arms.

“Mine?” Jack asked not sure if he should be happy.

“Yours.” Ianto told him as he sat on the bed beside Ianto.

Ianto handed him the puppy. “He has huge paws.” Jack exclaimed.

“He's a Labrador / Newfoundland cross, he's going to be gorgeous.” Ianto grinned.

“He already is, thank you.”

Jack tried to hold the wriggling puppy as he kissed Ianto deeply.

“I thought he could live here, I mean we can't take him to the hub as Myfanwy would eat him for breakfast.” Ianto told him.

“Any excuse to get me in your flat.” Jack smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“About that, I thought maybe you could live here too?” Ianto added hesitently.

“Really?”

“Yep, we've been a couple for almost three years now Jack, time to take the next step.”

“You, me and a puppy, all domesticated ... I think I like that idea.” Jack grinned.

The puppy had calmed down and fallen to sleep between them, Jack reached over and placed his hand behind Ianto's head pulling him into another kiss. Neither of them heard the first shout that came from the other room, or the second. The third shout was yelled very loudly by Gwen.

“You two, stop making out in front of the puppy, we were promised drinks.”

Grinning Jack swooped the sleeping puppy into his arms, waking it up and was rewarded by it licking his face.

“I could get jealous.” Ianto joked as they left the room.

“I can lick you later.” Jack chuckled.

“I'll keep you to that.” Ianto told him as they entered the living room.

“So, what's the puppies name?” Enquired Gwen.

“Ben.” Replied Jack without any need to think, watching Ianto as he headed for the kitchen and realising how much he actually wanted to move in with him.

The End.

A/N We had a Labrador / Newfoundland called Ben, he was a wonderful soppy lump and I still miss him now. **  
**


	5. Pretty In Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with tinsel ...

To Ianto a Christmas tree should be decorated perfectly, each adornment should be carefully placed and it was something he enjoyed doing. When he asked Jack if he wanted to help him dress the tree he had no idea how different Jack's ideas were to his on the matter, and he was beginning to wish he hadn't mentioned it.

“Jack, what did I tell you about tinsel?” Ianto asked exasperated as Jack tried to put some on the tree again.

“But I like tinsel.” Jack pouted. “It's pretty.”

“It looks cheap and tacky, I like my tree to look classic.”

“Boring.” Retorted Jack.

“Elegant.”

“See above point.”

“You can decorate your office at the hub with it.” Ianto suggested.

“I might just do that!”

“Good, now can we get back to decorating the tree now?”

“Whatever.”

They continued decorating the tree, Jack trying to ignore it when Ianto moved something he had placed on it to somewhere he deemed more suitable. Jack was getting bored, to him tree decorating should be fun and the more colourful the tree the better.

He had brought decorations for the tree himself for Ianto, as well as the brightly coloured tinsel he had purchased shiny baubles in matching colours which were all, he was told unsuitable. All Ianto's decorations were traditional and wooden, all very nice Jack conceded, but boring.

Jack picked out two bright red, shiny baubles and threaded a length of cotton through the little rings on the top and grinned to himself as he stopped the cotton over his ears so it looked like he was wearing a pair of very gaudy earrings.

Ianto was so engrossed in what he was doing he hadn't noticed that Jack had gone sidetracked, so when Jack crept up behind him and cupped his arse it made him jump. He spun round to look at Jack and couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight of the baubles hanging from his ears.

“You daft bugger.” Ianto told him, flicking one of the baubles with his fingers.

“This tree decorating business is meant to be fun, you were taking it all to seriously.”

“I just like it to look perfect, I told you that.”

“There's perfection and then there's obsession.” Jack grinned.

Ianto grabbed Jack's braces and twisted his hands in them, pulling Jack close and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Just let me finish the tree and then we can go and decorate your office in any way you like.”

“We'll need more tinsel, lots more.”

Ianto released his hands from Jack's braces as he chuckled loudly. “You'll need to put warning signs up on your door, telling people they need sunglasses before they enter.”

“Cheeky brat.” Jack laughed. “Go on, finish your perfect but boring tree.”

Ianto picked up the last few ornaments from the box and carefully arranged them on the tree, then took a step backwards to admire his own handy work.

“You have to admit it looks classy?” Ianto asked Jack without looking at him

“Classy, elegant, perfect and ... boring.”

Ianto turned to Jack, ready to lecture him again on the merit of a traditional tree and stopped short. Jack was stood behind him with a length of pink and silver tinsel in his hands and a mischievous grin on his face.

“Don't you dare.” Ianto warned him, spreading his arms out as if to protect the tree from the tinsel.

“Don't worry, it's not for the tree.” Jack replied as he approached Ianto and slid it over his head and around his neck. “I wanted to see how it looked on you.”

Jack twisted the tinsel in his hands making it shorter as he got closer and closer to Ianto, then kissed him deeply as Ianto's arms wrapped around his body.

“So, how does it look?” Ianto asked, panting slightly when they parted.

“Suits you perfectly, but I don't think it goes with the clothes you're wearing.”

“What would you suggest it goes with?”

“It would suit your naked body perfectly.”

“Oh it would, would it?” Ianto laughed.

“Well, obviously I'd have to check to see if I was correct.”

“Obviously.”

Ianto moved his hands to the waistband of his own jeans and popped the button open before sliding down the zip, Jack let go of the tinsel and let his hang loosely around Ianto's neck as he watched Ianto begin to strip.

Ianto toed his trainers and socks off and then slowly pushed his jeans down to his ankles, using one foot to ease it over the other and then kicking his leg so they flew across the room and landed on his sofa. He tucked the tinsel into the neck of his t shirt and then pulled it off over his neck and then placed his hands on his hips.

“So, does it suit me?” He asked Jack.

“I can't tell, you're still wearing your pants and I need you to be completely naked to form a honest opinion.”

Ianto shook his head as he laughed, slipping his fingers into the waistband of his briefs and slowly sliding them down over his hip and letting them drop to his ankles, performing the same action as he did with his jeans he sent them flying across the room to join them.

“Now?” Ianto asked again.

“Oh yeah.” Jack told him as he closed the gap between them again. “Bed.”

Jack grasped the tinsel again and used it to pull Ianto to the bedroom, picking up the bag that contained more along the way. Once they reached the bedroom Jack moved them around so the bed was behind Ianto and moved them towards it until the back of Ianto's knees hit it.

Ianto allowed himself to be push back on the bed and then pulled his body up it to lie on it properly as Jack pulled more lengths of tinsel from the bag of various garish colours. Ianto grinned at Jack as Jack tied a piece around each wrist and then attached them to the metal bedstead.

Jack them tied the length of tinsel around Ianto's neck into a bow and stood back to admire his own handiwork.

“Beautiful.” Jack told Ianto, Ianto's face turning a shade to match the tinsel around his neck.

“And you're a daft bugger like I told you earlier.”

“A daft bugger who's going to take advantage of your beautiful body.” Jack replied as he started to remove his own clothes.

Ianto bent his legs and slid his feet up the bed so they were flat against the mattress, parting his legs wide as he watched Jack undress wishing he could touch his own aching cock. Jack gulped at the sight of Ianto looking so wanton and decadent as he lie bound to the bed, his own cock standing proud as he removed the last of his clothing.

Jack climbed onto the bed and crawled between Ianto's legs, kissing up his body from navel to neck before claiming his mouth in a breathtaking kiss till they had to part panting for oxygen. Jack nibbled on Ianto's neck as his hands moved to his chest, teasing his nipples as his teeth began to nip at the delicate skin beneath them.

As Ianto moaned beneath his touch one of Jack's hands ghosted down Ianto's body, not stopping till he was teasing him softly in the soft hairs at the base of Ianto's cock. Ianto canted his hips, trying to encourage Jack to touch him for intimately as Jack bit down hard on his neck.

“Jack.” Ianto gasped out his name as Jack finally wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking his slowly but firmly.

Jack kissed the blossoming bruise on Ianto's neck before moving his mouth back to Ianto's, kissing him hard as his the hand on Ianto's chest joined the one as his crotch, dipping between his legs and cupping his balls, teasing the with his fingers as Ianto moaned onto the kiss.

Ianto's hips rolled as he moved them to match the movements of Jack's hand on his cock, wishing his arms were free so he could wrap them around his lover but enjoying the sensation of being restrained at the same time.

Jack's fingers moved away from his balls and slipped in the crevice between his buttocks, the tip of his finger finding the tight hole and teasing it as Ianto's mouth left his to moan loudly in pleasure. Jack knelt back, dipped his head down and dipped the tip of his tongue into the leaking slit of Ianto's cock causing him to thrust his hips harder.

Jack reached for the lube he knew he would find under the pillow as he took the head of Ianto's cock into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue as he sucked and blindly coating the fingers of one hand with the lube.

Moving his hand back between Ianto's buttocks his finger slipped easily into Ianto's hole as the muscles relaxed around it, finding Ianto's prostate and brushing over it as Ianto let out sighs of ecststy. Jack added a second finger, his mouth sliding further down Ianto's cock as he did so and his ears hearing the delicious noises Ianto made as he did so.

“Jack please.” Ianto gasped.

Jack relaxed his throat and took Ianto's cock in deeply, sucking hard as his fingers continued to fuck Ianto's arse and feeling Ianto's cock swell just that little bit more in his mouth seconds before the warm come hit the back of his throat. Jack swallowed every drop before letting Ianto's cock slip from his mouth, sitting back he coated his own cock quickly with lube and slid deep inside his lovers still pulsating channel.

Ianto lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jack, his heels digging into Jack's arse as if trying to pull him in deeper and deeper as Jack pounded hard and fast into his arse. Jack's thrusts getting faster and more erratic as his own orgasm approached, calling out Ianto's name as he came deep inside his lover.

Jack lowered himself onto Ianto's chest, kissing him tenderly before resting his head on Ianto's chest till his breathing became more normal again.

“Jack.”

“Mmmmmm.” Jack mumbled.

“You were right.”

“Right?”

“Tinsel does have it's uses.”

Jack raised his head to look at Ianto. “So, can I put some on the tree?”

Ianto just rolled his eyes and chuckled, Jack took that as a 'no'.

The End


	6. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much cake can be bad for you ...

Gwen walked into the hub on Christmas eve brandishing a large while box and a smile on her face, she popped it down on her desk and opened the lid.

“What you looking so happy about?” Asked Toshiko.

“That new bakery, that opened just a few days ago were selling their Christmas cakes off at half price and I got a real bargain look.”

Tosh walked over and peered in the top. “Wow, that's amazing. Can we try some?”

“Seems a shame to cut it.” Gwen pondered for a moment. “Yeah, why not. Where's Ianto, we need coffee.”

“Not seen his this morning.” Tosh frowned.

“No matter, Christmas cake for breakfast on Christmas eve what could be more perfect.”

“I'll get a knife and plates.” Tosh said as he ran off to the kitchenette as Ianto walked through the cog door, followed by Jack and as Gwen noted they were both looking a little flushed outside and obviously not from the December weather.

“Coffee?” She asked Ianto hopefully. “I have cake.”

Gwen pretended not to notice the way Jack's hand slid over Ianto's arse as he moved away from Jack's side and in the direction Tosh had gone, that would put distracting thoughts in her head for the rest of the day.

“You okay?” Tosh asked her as if appearing from nowhere with a knife and plates.

“Yep, fine.” She replied, sounding a little flustered and took the knife from her.

She cut four generous slices and placed them on plates, the forth just as Ianto came back carrying a tray of coffees and placed it beside the cake box.

“Owen not here?” Jack asked noting there was only four mugs on the tray as he took a huge bite of the fruit cake.

“Not seen him.” Tosh responded as he bit into hers.

“This is delicious.” Exclaimed Ianto.

“Gorgeous.” Jack mumbled through another mouthful.

“So rich and moist.” Added Gwen.

“Heaven in a cake.” Tosh sighed.

Before they knew it that had demolished the whole cake, none of them could ever remember eating anything quite like it before and they were a little disgusted with themselves for eating so much. After throwing away the box they all went in their different directions, Ianto to wash up the plates and coffee mugs, Jack to his office and Gwen and Tosh to their workstations to do whatever they were still in the middle of from the day before.

None of them thought anymore about it, just got on with their morning until Owen sauntered on a few hours later. He spotted Gwen first and then Toshiko caught his eye, surely he hadn't had that much to drink the night before?

“Ummm, ladies something you want to tell me?” He asked out loud.

Both Gwen and Tosh turned around and spotted each other, eyes like saucers at what they saw.

“Shit!” They both exclaimed.

“Done, seen or eaten anything odd in the last twenty four hours?” He asked moving closer to them, a little worried it might be contagious.

“No, oh fuck yes, the Christmas cake.”

“How could a fruit cake do that?” Asked Owen.

“You need to get Jack and Ianto here too.” Tosh told him.

The thought of what Jack might look like amused Owen immensely as he called out to Jack to come down to the main hub and to make sure Ianto joined them too. As Jack jogged down the steps, seemingly unaware of his appearance Owen couldn't help but chuckle and then Ianto appeared as all four of the team members caught sight of each other.

“What the hell ...” Jack trailed off as he realised he too must be in the same condition.

Owen looked at the four of them, barely able to contain his laughter. Jack was now the spitting image of Father Christmas, bushy while beard and ruddy cheeks, Ianto was a snowman complete with coal for eyes and a carrot nose, Tosh was an elf with pointy ears and Gwen had the unfortunate face of a reindeer.

“Gwen is blaming the Christmas cake?” Owen asked, hoping for another suggestion.

“We do all kinda look like the icing decorations.” Ianto told him.

“Where did it come from?”

“New bakers down the road.” Gwen told him.

As Owen watched he could have sworn Tosh's pointy ears and Gwens antlers had shrunk just a little, hopefully it was a temporary effect but that still didn't explain why it had happened.

“On the plus side, I think it's wearing off.” He told them, seeing Ianto's eyes become their natural colour again. “On the downside I have no idea why this happened.”

“Alien bakers.” Grumbled Jack.

“You're kidding me?” Tosh exclaimed.

“No, but what else could it be?”

“You mean you're just guessing?” Asked Ianto.

“Yeah.” Jack admitted. “Okay, as soon as we're back to normal that place closes for good.”

“What about anyone else who's eaten stuff from there?” Gwen asked.

“Best scenario, they think they ate something drugged and will just put it down to experience.” Owen suggested.

“Fine.” Ianto said as he poked the end of his carrot nose and avoided Gwen's eye as she seemed to be eyeing it up as food.

Owen left them and headed for the medical bay chuckling to himself, so happy that even if he had got to the hub on time he would still never be in their situation as he hated fruit cake.

The End


	7. Twelve Days Of Torchwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood version if 'The Twelve Days Of Christmas'
> 
> A/N This was co written with my daughter ... this was a LOT harder than we anticipated and I'm still not sure it works, lol!

On the first day of Christmas Torchwood gave to me  
A coffee laced with retcon three.

On the second day of Christmas Torchwood gave to me  
Two risen mittens  
And a coffee laced with Retcon three.

On the third day of Christmas Torchwood gave to me  
Three rampent Weevils  
Two risen mittens  
And a coffee laced with retcon three

On the forth day of Christmas Torchwood gave to me  
Four Captain Jacks  
Three rampent Weevils  
Two risen mittens  
And a coffee laced with retcon three

On the fifth day of Christmas Torchwood gave to me  
Five UNIT caps  
Four Captain Jacks  
Three rampent Weevils  
Two risen mittens  
And a coffee laced with retcon three

On the sixth day of Christmas Torchwood gave to me  
Six silver Daleks  
Five UNIT caps  
Four Captain Jacks  
Three rampent Weevils  
Two risen mittens  
And a coffee laced with retcon three

On the seventh day of Christmas Torchwood gave to me  
Seven rift predictions  
Six silver Daleks  
Five UNIT caps  
Four Captain Jacks  
Three rampent Weevils  
Two risen mittens  
And a coffee laced with retcon three

On the eighth day of Christmas Torchwood gave to me  
Eight circus freaks  
Seven rift predictions  
Six silver Daleks  
Five UNIT caps  
Four Captain Jacks  
Three rampent Weevils  
Two risen mittens  
And a coffee laced with retcon three

On the ninth day of Christmas Torchwood gave to me  
Nine Manic cannibals  
Eight circus freaks  
Seven rift predictions  
Six silver Daleks  
Five UNIT caps  
Four Captain Jacks  
Three rampent Weevils  
Two risen mittens  
And a coffee laced with retcon three

On the tenth day of Christmas Torchwood gave to me  
Ten gassy aliens  
Nine Manic cannibals  
Eight circus freaks  
Seven rift predictions  
Six silver Daleks  
Five UNIT caps  
Four Captain Jacks  
Three rampant Weevils  
Two risen mittens  
And a coffee laced with retcon three

On the eleventh day of Christmas Torchwood gave to me  
Eleven resurrections   
Ten gassy aliens  
Nine Manic cannibals  
Eight circus freaks  
Seven rift predictions  
Six silver Daleks  
Five UNIT caps  
Four Captain Jacks  
Three rampant Weevils  
Two risen mittens  
And a coffee laced with retcon three

On the twelfth day of Christmas Torchwood gave to me  
Twelve malicious faeries  
Eleven resurrections   
Ten gassy aliens  
Nine Manic cannibals  
Eight circus freaks  
Seven rift predictions  
Six silver Daleks  
Five UNIT caps  
Four Captain Jacks  
Three rampant Weevils  
Two risen mittens  
And a coffee laced with retcon three

*Four Captain Jacks - During WW2 ... Frozen after being buried, living through it after being resurrested by Rose, getting stuck there with Toshiko and the first time he met the Doctor.


	8. Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks Gwen for help ...

“Gwen.” Jack shouted from his office, his voice vibrating around the hub.

Gwen looked up at it before getting to her feet and wondering what the hell she had done now.

“Gwen, help, please.” Jack's voice rang out.

Now she was wondering what was wrong as she bounded up the stairs to his office, from had he hurt himself to had Ianto handcuffed him to his chair naked, she giggled to herself at the last thought as she entered the room.

Jack was at his desk, all over it were various Christmas catalogues, from what she assumed were most of the shops in Cardiff. Jack was sat with his head resting on his crossed arms and appeared to be muttering to himself angrily.

“Jack?”

Jack raised his head just enough to look at her, with what seemed like panic in his eyes.

“What the hell do I buy? I have no idea, it's only two days to Christmas and I've been searching for the perfect thing for weeks and I still have no idea what to get.” Jack said so fast she could barely understand what he said.

“Okay, I'm guessing you don't know what to get Ianto for Christmas?”

“Yeah, that's it exactly.”

“Any idea at all what kind of thing, even if you don't know what specifically?” 

Jack shook his head and then buried it in his folded arms again.

“Right, lets try and narrow it down. Jack stop sulking and sit up.” She told him like he was a petulant child.

Amazingly Jack did as he was told, gestured towards the open catalogues and shrugged his shoulders. Gwen looked through the various ideas he had yet to decide on, frowning over some of them as she wondered what the hell he was thinking until she came to a decision.

“That.” She said pointing to a picture in the Debenhams catalogue.

“You're sure, I mean it's not very personal is it?” It was one of the items Jack had put as a last resort on his mind.

“He'll love it.” She assured him.

Jack wasn't sure he agreed but he had left it too late now to argue, it was that or nothing and that wouldn't do at all. Jack shrugged on his coat, telling Gwen he wouldn't be long and if Ianto came looking for him anytime soon to make something up as to where he was.

Jack headed out via the invisible lift and strode across the Plass, heading into the city and towards Debenhams. He barely registered the Christmas light twinkling at him from every direction he was so focused on where he was going, it was only when he almost walked into the huge decorated Christmas tree did he stop for a moment and admire his surroundings.

He let a smile cross his lips as he spotted children with their parents queuing up in the cold to see Father Christmas, all so young, innocent and excited and fleeting hoped that the rift would behave itself for the festive season for them before continuing his journey.

Jack reached his destination a little chilled and sighed quietly to himself as the warm air of the shop hit him as he entered, checking the list of departments on each floor he took the escalator up the the relevant floor. He walked over to the display that he could see the minute he got off the escalator and pondered, reading the box and checking out the merits it proclaimed it had.

Jack made a split decision, pick up the box and headed for the tills. Picking up some wrapping paper that caught his eye on the way he paid for both and headed to the escalator that would take him back down to the ground floor at the opposite end of the shop.

As he descended through the various floors something caught his eye, getting off at the next floor he headed straight for it with a smile on his face. It was nothing big, flashy or expensive but he knew he just had to buy it for Ianto, he quickly made his second purchase of the day and headed back to the hub with a satisfied smile on his face.

As the invisible lift carried Jack back down into the hub he was happy to note there was no sign of Ianto, he walked quickly to his office and peered happily into the second carrier bag. He was more excited about that than what he had originally purchased, sliding both bags under his desk as Gwen walked in.

“Did you get it?” She asked.

“Yeah, thanks for your help.”

“Anytime, I'm sure he'll love it.”

Gwen left the office again, happy in the thought she was going to make Ianto's Christmas day with her idea as Jack pulled out the wrapping paper, sellotape and scissors and wrapped both the gifts. Once done he sat back and admired his handywork, not noticing Ianto enter the room.

“Shiny.” Ianto said, pointing to the paper they were wrapped in. “Who they for.”

“You, no touching till Christmas morning.”

“Can't I just open the little one.”

“No!”

Ianto pouted making Jack burst out laughing, it was their first Christmas as a couple and he was already seeing how excited Ianto was getting about the forthcoming holiday. Jack got up from his chair, walked over to Ianto and wrapped his arms around him before kissing him softly on the lips.

“It's barely a day and a half till Christmas morning, you can wait like all good boys.” Jack grinned.

“So, I've been good this year have I?” Ianto asked grinning back.

“Very.” Jack whispered against his lips before kissing him again, this time deepening it as he took Ianto's mind of the presents.

Later that evening when Jack placed the presents under the tree in Ianto's flat he could see Ianto's imagination going into overdrive again, when he had left the room to go to the bathroom he came back to find Ianto with the large parcel in his hands trying to guess what it was.

“Ianto.” Jack said his name sternly and took it from him, placing it back under the tree.

“But Jack.”

“Look, in the morning it will only be Christmas Eve and that means only one day till Christmas day, you can wait that long with exploding from excitement?” Jack smirked.

“I 'spose.”

“Now, bedtime so you can show me just how good you've been this year.” Jack took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom before he could speak, pushing him down on the bed and kissing him soundly.

After a little moment in the morning where Ianto tried to convince Jack he should get to open one of them that evening, it being Christmas eve and he was always allowed to as a kid Jack managed to get him out the flat with the promise he would think about it.

The rest of the day Ianto kept quiet on the subject but Jack knew he was thinking about what Jack had said, but Jack had no intention of letting him open it early. When they got back to the flat in the very early hours of Christmas day Ianto tried his best to convince Jack it was Christmas day and he should be able to open them.

Jack told him no and distracted him with sex again, not that either of them complained and they both slept right thought till almost noon the next day. Ianto shot out out of bed the instant he woke, waking Jack who trailed after him yawning.

“Now?” Ianto asked.

“Now.” Jack replied, sitting down on the floor by the tree next to Ianto.

Ianto ripped the paper of the biggest present, studying the box and doing his best to look excited about the multi tasking food processor it contained, but Jack could tell it was a mistake and wished he had never took Gwen's advice in the first place.

“You can return it if you want.” Jack told him.

“No, no ... it's ... lovely.” Ianto replied before they both burst out giggling.

“I'm sorry ... I ...”

“Don't tell me, Gwen helped?”

“Yeah, remind me never to ask her advice again.”

Ianto pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Doesn't matter, it's the thought that counts and maybe it'll come in useful.”

“Open the other one.” Jack encouraged him.

Ianto picked up the other parcel, this time he savoured the moment by unwrapping it slowly and smiled when he saw the box. Opening the box he carefully pulled the contents out and admired it, noting the look on Jack's face that said he was worried Ianto would think it was daft.

“Perfect.” Ianto told him, pressing another kiss to Jack's lips. “I shall use it now.”

Ianto smiled as he walked towards the kitchen to make the first cup of coffee of the day, rereading the words on the side of the large coffee mug 'I Love You Even More Than Coffee'.

The End.


	9. Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's Christmas alone isn't going too well ...

Jack limped through the cog door, clutching his wrist as he dragged his leg behind him. The deep lacerations on his chest were hurting so much that his breathing was laboured and he knew he had lost too much blood for him to escape death.

On the plus side, he thought at least when he revived his body would have reset and healed itself. Why was it that as soon as he agreed that Ianto and Gwen could have Christmas week off the Weevil population of Cardiff decided to play up.

Ianto had offered him a place at his parents table for Christmas dinner but he had refused, saying that someone needed to stay behind and look after things, but in reality it was because he wasn't ready to meet Ianto's parents yet, that meant he would have to admit to himself that he was beginning to feel something more than affection for the young man.

Jack contemplated the steps that led up to his office and dismissed the thought, there was no way his gnawed leg was going to let him climb them. He made himself move over to the battered sofa, that would have to do. As he sat down on it he sighed with relief, he was going to wake up bloody but at the moment that was the least of his concerns.

Shrugging his blood splattered coat off his shoulders and dragged it from under his body, Ianto was going to go spare where he saw it, and lay it on the back of the sofa. Gingerly he moved into a lying position on the sofa with a groan of pain and closed his eyes, all he could do now was wait for unconsciousness to welcome him and then the death he knew would follow.

He never heard the cog door open, or the alarm that sounded alerting the act as by then he was completely submerged in the almost darkness, the figure that walked in didn't see him at first as Ianto was just hoping Jack would be happy to see that he had come back early. Only two days away from Jack and he found he was missing him like crazy.

Ianto almost walked straight past him as he called Jack's name and moved towards the bottom of the steps that led up to Jack's office, spotting him out the corner of his eye on the sofa beneath the flashing fairy lights and bunch of mistletoe. At first he thought he was just sleeping, but as he neared he couldn't miss the dark patches of drying blood.

“Jack.” Ianto said softly as he placed the small parcel in his hand on the floor beside the sofa.

When there was no answer he put his fingers to the pulse point on Jack's neck, it was barely there and much to slow, Jack's chest barely moved with the shallow breaths he was taking. Ianto could see he had lost a lot of blood, there was nothing he could do but let nature take it's course and be there for him when he gasped back into life.

Ianto left Jack's side and headed to the medical bay, filling a bowl with warm water and antiseptic soap and after grabbing a clean cloth he headed back to Jack's side, knelt down beside him and carefully began to clean the blood from Jack's face, then unbuttoned what was left of Jack's shirt and carefully cleaned around the deep cuts.

One look at Jack's ankle make him feel ill, it looked like something had feasted on it, all mangled and chewed. Ianto couldn't bring himself to clean it, but was grateful Jack's imminent death would heal it for him. As Jack took a final shuddering breath Ianto watched as his chest stilled, he placed the cloth in the bowl and set them on the floor, taking Jack's hand in his own he waited for Jack to return from the darkness.

The minutes seemed to pass very slowly as Ianto watched the damage to Jack's body heal slowly before his eyes, it was something that would never cease to amaze him. The wounds on his chest closed and any sign of them completely vanished beneath his gaze, when Ianto dared to look at Jack's ankle again he was relieved to find it was almost healed. Ianto rung out the cloth and used it to wipe the tell tale signs of blood from it.

As he put the cloth back into the bowl he heard a loud gasp escape Jack's lips, he moved back to the other end of the sofa and took Jack's hand in his again as Jack opened his eyes and looked into his, no mistaking the confusion in Jack's.

“Ianto? Am I dreaming?” Jack tried to sit up.

“No, I'm here, don't move, rest.”

“You shouldn't be here, you should be at your parents.” Jack's voice was soft and low.

“I came back early, what happened?”

“Weevil. Why did you come back, not that I'm complaining?”

“I missed you.”

Jack tried to sit up again, this time Ianto let him as he helped him upright. He noticed the bowl of very pink water on the floor and looked down at his blood free chest.

“You did this for me? You didn't have to.”

“I wanted to, I couldn't do anything else for you.”

“Thank you, for coming back, being here.”

Jack lent forward and pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's lips, allowing Ianto to deepen it before pulling back.

“I bought you something.” Ianto told him, reaching for the small parcel and handing it to Jack.

“What is it?”

“Open it.” Ianto rolled his eyes.

Jack pulled the lid off the festive box and smiled, some on Ianto's mum's home made Christmas pudding as promised along with a carton of cream.

“Way to much cream here for this.” Jack told him, raising an eyebrow.

“I know.” Ianto grinned back. “Merry Christmas Jack.”

Jack put the box back down and pulled Ianto onto his lap. “Merry Christmas Ianto.” He replied against his lover lips before kissing him deeply as he decided he might just like this Christmas after all.

The End.


	10. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time to relax

Jack had been in a very good mood all day and kept checking his watch, all this did was make Ianto wonder what he was up to. When the time reached 4.45pm precisely Jack ran down from his office coat in hand and dragged Ianto towards the cog door, barely giving him time to grab his own coat as he wondered why the rest of the team were smiling at them.

“Something wrong?” Ianto asked as steered him towards his own car.

“Need to go to your place, pick up a few things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Warm clothes, very warm clothes.” Jack replied as they drove through the streets of Cardiff.

“What are you up to Jack?”

“Just go with the flow Ianto, all will be revealed.”

Once in Ianto's flat Ianto pulled out a small case, asking Jack if it was big enough, how many days did he need to pack for and Jack replied it was and for two nights. Ianto started adding jeans and jumpers too it, taking out things Jack added and putting them back in folded neatly.

Jack grinned and held up an item of clothing. “Now, you should take these, very warm and sexy.”

“Thermal long Johns sexy? I really wonder about your kinks sometimes Jack.” Ianto replied with a straight face.

“Pack them anyway, you might need them.” Jack told him as he threw them in the case.

Once the case was packed they headed back out, upon opening the boot of his car he discovered another small case, that he knew must be Jack's but had no idea how it got there, as far as he knew his car keys had been in his pocket all day.

Jack now insisted on taking over the driving, telling Ianto he wasn't going to find out where they were going until the last possible minute. When he questioned Jack about who was going to look after the hub while they were gone, if the rift flipped out he was told the other three were quite capable of handling it.

Once they started following signs to the airport Ianto knew there was no doubt as to the fact that was where they were heading, but as to where they were flying to he knew he wouldn't find out till they were checking in.

Jack seemed to have no problem with the extortionate prices that were charged for parking, telling Ianto it didn't matter as Torchwood were be paying for it. As they joined a queue at the check in desk Jack presented Ianto with his passport and handed him a small holiday brochure.

“You're kidding me?” Ianto exclaimed.

“No, it's going to be perfect.”

“Aren't we a little old to be going to see Santa in Lapland?”

“Technically, if we were actually going to see Santa, but we will be enjoying the other delights such as a lovely log cabin and anything else that takes our fancy.”

“Lapland.” Ianto pondered out loud. “I might need to wear those long Johns yet.”

“I'm counting on it.” Jack smirked and Ianto rolled his eyes.

That was the moment things began to go a little squiffy, the girl on the check in desk told them that they weren't seated together. She said they were welcome to ask the passenger next to them if they minded switching seats but there was nothing else she could do about it, not even when he tried to play the Torchwood card as she told him the flight was full.

As neither of their passengers seated next to them were prepared to move, despite Jack's over the top sweet talking they just put up with being opposite ends of the plane and were thankful that the flight to Lapland was relatively short.

Walking hand in hand through the terminal, going through customs and immigration and onto baggage claim. They waited for an age for their cases to come, wishing they had checked them in as hand luggage as they had been small enough.

The amount of people waiting for the cases dwindled before their eyes to a point where they wondered if their cases were not in Timbuktu, till eventually they spotted them coming around the carousel. A little spot of trouble in Customs was averted by Jack instantly using the Torchwood card when they decided that Jack and Ianto were worth searching.

Heading outside Jack gave a moan of annoyance, telling Ianto there was meant to be a car to collect them and take them to their cabin. A long phone call later resolved the problem, it seemed because they had taken so long collecting their luggage the driver had decided they hadn't turned up and had left the airport. Jack had intended to give him a piece of his mind but discovered the driver who now came for them wasn't the man who had abandoned them earlier.

Arriving at the cabin the driver carried their luggage in for them as they surveyed the snow covered landscape, then handed them the keys. Walking in they shivered, it was as cold inside as it was out, no one had put the heating on thanks to the first driver abandoning them. Finding the switch in the kitchen Ianto flipped it as Jack got the wood burner going in the living room.

They huddled in front of it as both methods of heating began to warm the cabin, Jack didn't know what Ianto was thinking but he was getting more and more annoyed by the minute by the little things that were threatening to ruin the trip. Sharing small kisses and not so small ones as they felt the warmth begin to spread into their bodies Jack began to relax, maybe things would get better now.

Once they were comfortably warm they shed their coats and did a mini tour of the cabin, the kitchen was clean and modern, as was the bathroom with had it's own spa bath. The bedroom made them both smile, in the middle dominating the room was a huge four poster bed with deep red bedding and drapes. Jack pulled Ianto into a deep kiss as he steered them towards the bed, not stopping until their legs met the edge of it. 

“Now that's what a call a bed and it's decorated in your colour, perfect.” Jack murmured as he nibbled along Ianto's neck.

“I know, I look good in red.” Ianto sighed softly back as Jack's hands slid under his jumper.

“Shame you're not wearing your thermals.” Jack chuckled.

“Tomorrow if you're good.” Ianto told him, just before the tumbled onto the bed in each others arms.

They woke the next morning to a knocking on the door, Jack shrugged on his trousers and rushed to answer it, knowing it was breakfast being delivered as arranged. Happy to see it was what he had ordered he took it quickly thanking the person who delivered it and shut the door against the cold.

Jack carried the tray of coffee and pastries over to the bed, setting it down carefully before discarding his trousers and climbing back in beside Ianto, pouring out two cups of coffee as Ianto began nibbling on a one of the pasties.

As Jack went to hand Ianto's his coffee he caught his arm on the coffee pot, knocking it over and spilling the remaining coffee over the tray and it's contents.

“Shit.” Jack swore out loud as he slid carefully from the bed with the tray in his hand trying not the spill coffee on the bed or floor and carried it to the kitchen, dumping it on the worktop. Jack rested his hands on the work surface and wondered if his run of bad luck would hang around for the whole two days.

He felt a breath on his neck before the kiss as Ianto's arms wrapped around his waist from behind, Ianto's chest snuggling close to his back. Jack let out a little sigh as Ianto's lips moved across his shoulders planting small kisses and distracting him from the mess on the tray, Jack turned into Ianto's embrace and claimed his mouth with his own.

It was lunchtime before they surfaced from their bed again, both hungry from the lack of breakfast and their sexual acrobatics. Dressing warmly they headed out to one of the on site restaurants to eat, Jack telling Ianto he had a surprise for him that afternoon.

After a long, lazy lunch they headed back to their cabin hand in hand admiring the thick white snow. Jack vanished into the kitchen telling Ianto he needed to get some things ready for his surprise so Ianto fished a magazine off the coffee table and sat reading it in front of the fire and tried not to think what Jack was up to.

A jangling of bells outside caught his attention, but the first time he ignored them. The second time he picked himself up off the floor and went over to the window, outside was a horse drawn sleigh looking like Santa himself should be riding in it and the guy with the reins looked like the cold wasn't bothering him the slightest..

Jack appeared at his side. “Damn, it's early.”

“You mean that's for us?”

“Yeah. Wrap up warm.”

Jack went out to tell the driver that would be out in a few minutes then dashed back in to put on another layer of clothes, catching Ianto having taken off his jeans and now sliding them back on over the long Johns Jack had insisted he pack.

As jack tried not to admire how they clung to various parts of Ianto's body he actually began to wish he had some of his own, it was very cold outside. Once they were both wrapped up in coats, scarf's, gloves and even woollen hats they headed out.

The seat of the sleigh was fur lined and there was a thick blanket for them to snuggle under and as they headed out into the countryside he began to snow lightly. Holding hands under the blanket they chatted as they admired the scenery, sneaking the odd kiss as they travelled along.

It wasn't till they had been travelling for about half an hour or so that Jack realised there was something a little bit odd about the horse, it was a handsome specimen but it just seemed a little two perfect and when they stopped for a moment and it turned and appeared to wink at him he knew his suspicions were correct.

Oh, it was a horse all right but not from this time or planet for that matter, it was from way in the future when horses had evolved in to a state where they didn't need any grooming, their bodies did some kind reset while they were asleep and woke up looking perfect.

Jack pondered for a few minutes on how on earth it ended up in Lapland, but decided not to worry about it. They were, like horses of this time in most every other way and wouldn't cause any problems and nature itself would stop any genetic mutation if it tried to mate with a normal horse.

He didn't to mention it to Ianto as he had decided that they weren't going to talk about anything connected with work while they were away, instead just snuggled closer to him and enjoyed the gorgeous scenery that looked like it belonged on the front of a Christmas card.

“I could just do with a piping hot coffee now.” Ianto told Jack as he shivered under the blanket.

“Damn.”

“What?”

“I made a flask of hot chocolate to bring and had cookies all ready as well and in our haste to leave I left them in the kitchen.” Jack sounded really annoyed with himself.

“Doesn't matter, we'll drink it when we get back.”

“But it was all part of the ride, it was meant to be the perfect surprise.”

“I love it Jack, it really doesn't spoil it at all.”

“Okay.”

But Jack was a little subdued for the rest of the ride, annoyed that he could have forgotten something so simple that he had only prepared minutes before the sleigh had arrived. When they arrived back at the cabin they let out sighs of relief as the warmth hit them as they walked through the door.

After removing their outdoor clothes Ianto went to the kitchen, grabbed the prepared hot chocolate, cookies and two mugs and took it to the living room where he found Jack pouting by the fire. He poured two mugfulls and held one out to Jack.

“Not quite the same.” Jack moaned as he took it.

They sat quietly nibbling cookies and sipping the warming drink as Ianto watched Jack sulk.

“Jack, honestly I really don't mind.”

“This was meant to be the perfect romantic weekend away and so far all sorts of little things have gone wrong and although forgetting to take this with us.” He held up the mug. “Wasn't a major catastrophe it was just another stupid little thing that didn't go right.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's lips and smiled at him.

“No one has ever done anything like this for me before, it has been romantic despite all the mishaps and just being here with you and away from work is what makes it perfect.”

“You're just saying that to make me feel better.”

“I could throttle you sometimes, but it would be pointless.” Ianto grinned at him.

“You're really having a good time?”

“Yep.”

“Anything I can do to make it even better?”

“Drag me off to that beautiful bed and make me forget how useless you are.”

Jack's eyes lit up, he jumped up from the floor and held out his hand to Ianto, pulling him up and into his arms.

“Only if I can undress you and admire how you look in those long John's.”

“New fetish?”

“Maybe, just maybe.” Jack answered as he dragged a chuckling Ianto towards the bedroom.

The End.


	11. Flurry Of White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all wet and grumpy ....

The snow was coming down so hard they could barely see a foot in front of them as they trudged across the field, through the snow that lay deeply on the ground. It was nearly knee high and all five of them were feeling the effects of the cold and wet.

Maybe if it hadn't turned out to be a wild goose chase then they wouldn't have minded so much, but going out in this awful weather and having nothing to show for it just seemed to somehow make it worse.

They were all wrapped up well against the weather, except for Jack who had refused to wear the knitted hat Ianto had offered him and he felt like his brain was slowly freezing. By the time they got half way across the field the snow began to ease a little, well enough to see maybe another foot in front of themselves.

“I hate the fucking countryside, I hate snow and I really bloody hate being cold and wet.” Owen grumbled loudly as he strode ahead of the rest of the team.

“I love snow, makes me think of Christmas.” Toshiko called out to him.

“Well, it is bloody Christmas.” He snarked back.

“Exactly.” Gwen added. “For gods sake cheer up Owen.”

None of them had noticed that Jack and Ianto had come to a stop behind them, they were too busy bickering with each other and they certainly didn't expect the snowballs that began to rain down on them seemingly out of nowhere.

“Hey.”

“What the fuck?”

“Shit.”

Were a few of the things they exclaimed between them as they turned around, followed by a few noises of pain as they snowballs hit them in the chest, stomach and in Owen's case straight in the face, landing on his nose.

“You bastards.” Owen yelled at Jack and Ianto who were killing themselves laughing.

Minutes later there were snowballs flying in all directions as it turned into a free for all, by the time they stopped they were all even colder, wetter and a little exhausted but they didn't care. It had been fun and lightened the atmosphere.

The heating in the SUV going full blast as they headed back to Cardiff, all of them talking about hot showers and defrosting as Jack dropped them off one by one at their home till it was just him and Ianto left in the SUV.

Pulling up outside Ianto's flat Ianto clambered out shivering as his damp body hit the cold air again, shoved the door closed and began to head for his front door before turning around to see Jack still sat in the SUV, he turned back and opened the door again.

“You not coming in with me?”

“I didn't like to presume.” Jack replied grinning.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Come on, we can warm each other up, it'll save on time and hot water.”

“Thought you'd never ask.” Jack smirked, unclipping his seatbelt and following Ianto inside his flat.

The End


	12. Defrosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting warm in the shower ...

Unfortunately the flat was almost as cold inside as the air outside due to no one being at home for hours and the heating not being turned on, shivering both Jack and Ianto shed their sopping wet coats and headed straight for the bathroom.

Ianto switched the shower on, happy in the knowledge that it heated up quickly and dragged Jack under it with them both still fully dressed, relishing the heat of the water as it hit them through their damp, cold clothes.

Ianto's hands twisted in Jack's braces as he pulled his body closer to his own, his mouth claiming Jack's in a deep kiss feeling himself beginning to defrost slowly, minute by minute. Jack's arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand seeking the back of his head as he kissed back hard.

“Maybe we should lose some clothes, never had a shower while fully dressed before.” Ianto murmured into Jack's ear after breaking the kiss to nibble on the lobe.

“You could be right.”

Pulling apart they slowly began to strip as they each watched the other undress, when Ianto got his tie and shirt off he paused when it came to undoing his trousers and he looked at Jack with a small grin on his face.

“You need to remove these.” He indicated his trousers. “There's a present under there for you.”

Jack reached out his hand and palmed Ianto's cock, feeling the hardness easily beneath the drenched cloth and rubbed his hand slowly over it.

“Not much of a surprise, I can feel exactly what you have for me.”

“But it's been specially wrapped, just for you.” Ianto chuckled lightly.

“If you insist.”

Jack undid his belt, button and zip with a practised hand and peeled the trousers down over his hips, as soon as Ianto's briefs came into view he couldn't help but let out a laugh. The white briefs had a ribbon printed on them to look like it was wrapped around a present with a huge printed bow over his straining cock and little printed holly leaves scattered over the fabric.

“I must say you always know just what I want.”

“It's my job sir.” Ianto smirked.

“So I can open it now?”

“Help yourself.”

Jack slipped his hands into the waistband of the briefs and pushed down the soggy cotton fabric, getting a little annoyed with them as they tried to cling to Ianto's body as he pushed them south and finally got them to his ankles, where Ianto flicked them off with his feet.

“So, how would you like your present?”

“Inside me, fucking me hard.”

Ianto groaned a little at the image that just filtered through his mind, it was exactly what he had planned.

“Would you like to play with it first?”

Jack reached out and wrapped his hand around it in answer, teasing the tip with his thumb as Ianto made small sounds that escaped from his throat, his eyes closing as Jack began to stroke him slowly and firmly.

Pleasure was flooding Ianto's body as Jack lent forward and kissed him hard, his tongue sliding straight into Ianto's mouth, seeking out the younger man's tongue to tangle with. Ianto could feel his orgasm starting to build, he knew he needed to stop Jack before he got to close or what he had planned would go straight out the window.

Ianto wrapped his hand around Jack's and stilled it, then took Jack's hand off his cock and put it own his own. As Jack's fingers wrapped around his own cock Ianto's hand remained in place over it, moving with it as Jack used it to wank himself.

Once Ianto felt his own arousal subside a little he moved so he was behind Jack, placing kissed on the back of Jack's shoulders as the water continued to cascade down on them both. Ianto dropped to his knees, parting Jack's legs a little more with his hands then slid them up from the ankles.

When they reached the top one hand reached for his balls, taking them in his palm and playing with them as they others fingers slid into the cleft of his arse and found the tight hole they were seeking as he heard a small gasp escape Jack's mouth.

His hands teased both balls and hole for a few minutes as Jack's fist worked faster and faster on his own cock, his breath beginning to come out as small pants as his release neared. Ianto moved both his hands to Jack's buttocks and used them to spread the cheeks apart, leaning forward he placed a kiss to the entrance to Jack's body.

As the tip of Ianto's tongue began to tease the hole Jack's gasps became louder and faster, Jack's hips moving as he thrust into his own hand and then back onto Ianto's tongue.

“More.” Jack gasped at him desperately.

Ianto pushed his tongue deeper into the hole as he felt the muscles begin to relax, fucking him with it as Jack fucked his fist. Jack's free hand moved to the tiled wall to brace himself as his orgasm began to grow, the tell tale signs building deliciously in his body seconds before his come splattered over the wall on front of him.

Jack had barely got his breath back when he felt Ianto's cock nuzzling at his entrance, he hadn't even noticed the tongue leave his arse or Ianto get to his feet. He felt a smattering of disappointment when it was a finger than was slid deep inside him.

Not at all surprised to find his finger slid easily into Jack, his muscles wet and relaxed from the rimming he quickly added a second.

“Fuck Ianto.” Jack almost shouted. “Please.”

“Please what Jack?”

“Fuck me!”

Ianto grinned to himself as he removed his fingers and Jack moaned softly as felt the head of Ianto's cock pushing against his arse again, sliding slowly into him till he felt like he was filled completely. Ianto began to move, his thrusts deep from the start and getting faster and faster as Jack now placed both hands on the wall in front of him and Ianto put his on Jack's hips, using them for leverage as he pounded faster and faster into his lover till he could hold back no more and came with a loud grunt inside his willing body.

Neither of them moved till Ianto felt his breathing return to normal and his softening cock began to slide from Jack's body, once he had slid it out completely Jack turned round and kissed him tenderly as they wrapped their arms around each other once more.

“So, if I got to open that present a little early, what do I get in the morning?”

“Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.”

“A clue? Does it involve your cock again?”

“That depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“If you are happy to get the same present twice?”

“That kind of present, well I'd be happy no matter how many times I received it.”

“Good to know, now lets got out of this shower and go to bed.”

“Are you propositioning me Mr Jones?”

“No sir, thought you might like a nap to rejuvenate before your next present.” Ianto grinned eyeing up the spent cock between Jack's legs.

“Cheeky bugger.” Jack exclaimed as Ianto turned the shower off and threw him a towel.

The End.


	13. New Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto ponders over dinner ...

When Jack told Ianto he had booked them all, plus Rhys into a restaurant for a Christmas dinner a few days before Christmas he thought he was kidding. But it seemed Jack was perfectly serious and that he had decided, rift permitting that it was going to be a new Torchwood tradition.

Jack had told him how he hadn't celebrated Christmas in a long time, that there never seemed to be the same people working with him each year until the last few and it seemed like a pointless exercise, especially when some of them were gone by the time new year rolled around.

But something this year had told him it had to change, that he shouldn't think like that. That he should be thinking positive about his employees and that since Ianto had come into his life he couldn't bare to think about losing him even more than the others.

Ianto had told him that it was wonderful to know he felt that way, but he and the others weren't expecting him to change his ways just for them. Jack told him it wasn't just for them, he needed to do it for himself as well.

Putting down his knife and fork and lifting his wine glass to his lips he surveyed the others sat at the table, all of them chattering away happily as they ate and drank, silly paper hats on their heads from the crackers they had pulled at the beginning of the meal.

He missed the joke that made them all laugh as he was too busy taking in the atmosphere, it was a long time since they had all been so relaxed together and he pondered for a few seconds on whether they would all be together the following year before mentally shaking the thought from his head.

Turning his head to look at Jack he found him watching him intently, Jack asking him if he was okay, that he seemed to be somewhere else. Ianto took Jack's hand in his own and told him he was feeling happier than he had been for ages.

Jack lent forwards and kissed him softly on the lips, not expecting Ianto's hand to go around his neck and deepen the kiss. Both of them blocking out everything and everyone around them as they lost themselves in it for a few minutes, neither of them hearing the giggles as their paper hats slid off their heads and into their dinners.

When they parted their eyes opened and met as Jack whispered Merry Christmas to Ianto, Merry Christmas Jack he whispered back becoming aware they were being watched intently, not only by their team but most of the restaurant.

He couldn't help it when his face blushed a fetching shade of pink when the waitress appeared and asked if they were ready for desert and Owen remarked that it looked like Jack and Ianto appeared to already taking care of that themselves.

As they finally pulled themselves back into the room and reality again they both looked at the rest of the team, grinned, lifted their glasses and wished them all a Merry Christmas, told the waitress they wanted Christmas pudding with lashings of cream and then caused the others to laugh as they told Owen he was just jealous.

Maybe, just maybe Ianto thought, this would turn out to be a good new tradition for Jack and Torchwood.

The End.


	14. First Of The Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and mpreg ...

“Fuck Ianto, it hurts.” Jack's face was screwed up as waves of pain shot through his body.

“Hang in there, it'll all be over soon.” Ianto tried to reassure him, wincing as Jack crushed his hand with his own.

“I think I'm dying.”

“You're not going to die Jack, I promise.”

“Oh god ... shoot me, I can't take this pain much longer.”

“Not going to shoot you Jack, stop fighting it.”

“Alright for you to say that, you're not the one in fucking agony.”

“Owen's on his way Jack, it'll be over soon.”

“I want every painkiller he can lay his hands on, do you understand?” Jack growled as his almost broke Ianto's hand.

“Whatever you want Jack, just try and relax.”

“RELAX!” Jack shouted. “How the fuck do you expect me to relax in this condition.”

“Jack, calm down, getting upset is not going to help anyone.”

“This is all your fault, I'm never going to let you near me again.” Jack ranted.

“I think you'll find it takes two to cause this problem and how the hell you can blame me for this when I had no bloody idea it could happen is beyond me, and I didn't ever hear you tell me no, in fact you were usually begging me for it.” Ianto glared at him.

“Well, I know better now.” Jack sneered.

“Fine, you stay there wallowing in self pity and when you've calmed down and remember just how much I love you, I'll be back.”

Ianto yanked his hand from Jack's and stormed out of the hub ignoring Jack's yells of pain, grabbing his coat along the way and heading for the bay.

“Ianto?” Owen called out to him, running across the Plass towards him.

“Owen.”

“What's going on, shouldn't you be with Jack? False alarm?”

“He's in there.” Ianto told him, his voice thick with anger as he nodded towards the fake tourist office door. “You're welcome to him.”

“Lovers tiff?” Owen smirked.

“Fuck off Owen.” Ianto stalked off in the direction of the bay again.

As he stood in the dark slowly freezing by the bay he wondered what the hell he was thinking, of course Jack wasn't thinking straight, he was in dreadful pain and he knew Jack hadn't meant any of the things he had said and he had over reacted.

He was just about to head back to the hub when his mobile rang.

“Get your arse back here now.” Was all Owen's voice yelled into his ear before he ended the call.

Ianto panicked and began to run back towards the hub, slamming his hand on the button that let him through the secret door and pounded down the corridor to the lift. The lift seemed to take forever as he worried that something bad had happened, once it reached it's destination he waited for the cog door to open enough to squeeze through and ran towards the medical bay.

He screeched to a halt by the railings at the top, looking down with worry clearly etched on his face. It took a few moments to register what he was seeing, and them his expression began to soften.

“Going to stand there all night or going to come down and meet you daughter?” Owen asked.

Ianto ran down the steps to the medical bay where Jack was holding a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

“Sorry.” Ianto said softly.

“No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things.”

“And I shouldn't have let them get to me.”

“It was all my fault.”

“For gods sake you two, stop apologising to each other and congratulate yourselves on having the first baby of the New Year.”

“What?” They asked in unison.

“I checked, the first official birth was at 12.06 am, this little'un entered the world at 12.04am. Only we will know that she is the real winner of the title but you should be celebrating not arguing with each other.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now I'm going to go and drink myself into oblivion and try and forget I just delivered a baby that came from a man, because as much as it's a miracle it's really not at all normal.”

Both Jack and Ianto laughed as he turned on his heal and ran out of the medical bay, before looking down at the tiny baby sleeping contently in her fathers arms.

“Wow ... were parents.” Ianto said as he marvelled at how small and perfect she was.

“Yeah, what have we done?”

“Given ourselves years of sleepless nights, tantrums and teenage hormones?”

“Sounds about right. Think we should have another, I mean wouldn't want her to grow up an only child?”

“I thought you never wanted me to touch you again?” Ianto grinned.

“I may have been a little hasty there.”

“Well, maybe we should let this one take our attention for a little while before we think about giving her a sibling.”

“Yeah, but we can do plenty of practising in the meantime.” Jack smirked.

“Yep, wouldn't want to get out of practice.” Ianto chuckled leaning to kiss Jack softly as the baby began to stir.

The End.


	15. Christmas Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with sellotape

Ianto was beginning to wish he hadn't asked Jack to help him wrap the Christmas presents, they had shopped for them together which wasn't as much of a nightmare as he imagined to be but Jack had become bored after only wrapping two presents and was driving him to distraction.

Wrapping the festive paper around yet another present Ianto asked Jack to pass him the sellotape, looking up when it failed to materialise he found that Jack had used it to pull his face into what resembled the Joker's face from Batman.

“Jack.” He sighed “The faster we get this done, the quicker we can do something else.”

“I'm bored.” Jack pouted.

“I knew I should have done this myself, it would have been quicker in the long run.”

“But I wanted to help.”

“Which is good, if your idea of helping wasn't so much helping to wrap or passing me sticky tape as needed but playing with said tape and wasting more than I've actually used.”

“We could stop and finish them tomorrow?”

“No, there's only half a dozen left to wrap now and I might as well finish.”

“Okay, I'll help properly and then you can reward me?” Jack asked hopefully.

“More like I should punish you for being such a pain.”

“That works too.” Jack smirked.

Ianto couldn't help but grin as he turned his attention back to the present he was wrapping, then realised Jack still hadn't given him some tape.

“Tape Jack.” He said as he looked up again and found Jack with a piece dangling from his fingers.

“Happy?” Jack asked a touch sarcastically.

“Without your fingerprints all over it would be better, takes away the stickiness.”

“You're obsessed!”

“Obsessed?”

“Yeah, when I was using my teeth to break it you moaned I was getting it covered in saliva and now I'm cutting it with the scissors like a good boy you don't want me to touch it with my fingers. Just tell me how to do it how I won't mess it up and I shall do so.”

“It's not hard Jack ...”

“Well, actually it is.” Jack grinned looking down at his crotch.

“Jack.” Ianto warned. “Just cut it with the scissors and then pass it to me holding the very edge.”

“Whatever!”

They sat wordlessly as they finished wrapping the presents, Ianto just holding out a hand each time he needed tape and Jack passed it to him as requested. When all the presents were wrapped and labelled Ianto piled them under his tree and collected up all the small pieces of waste paper and headed to the kitchen to put in the recycling bin.

When he returned to the living room a few minutes later he burst out laughing, he couldn't help himself. Jack had stripped down to his briefs, was lying on the floor and was desperately trying to bite the through cellotape he had wrapped around his wrists and the leg of the coffee table using his mouth.

“What on earth are you trying to do?” Ianto asked before chuckling loudly.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time, sticky tape bondage but it didn't think about the fact it would pull so much on the little hairs on the back of my wrists.”

Ianto moved closer but made no attempt to try and release him, instead he reached down with both hands and whipped Jack's briefs off in one fluid motion and took a moment to drink in the sight of a naked Jack powerless on his floor.

“Seems like a good idea to me.” Ianto smirked as he began to unbutton his trousers.

The End.


	16. Jack's Christmas Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a ghost problem after a fight with Ianto ...

Ianto was getting more and more annoyed with Jack, it was Christmas Eve and Jack was not in a good mood. He had refused the mince pies than Ianto had brought in with him, saying he'd never really liked them and even snubbed the mistletoe that Gwen had hung over the coffee machine for a laugh.

Okay, it was hard for all of them, it wasn't that long since they had lost both Tosh and Owen but they were trying to get on with their lives while quietly mourning their passing. Jack was blaming Christmas, said he hated this time of year and it was all far to commercialised now and had no meaning.

The last cup of coffee Ianto had made for him had almost been snatched from his hand and without any word of thanks he'd stomped up to his office and closed the door behind him, as if daring anyone to go up there and confront him. Ianto waited an hour before deciding enough was enough, then went to have it out with him and Gwen grabbed her coat and bag and left not wanting to be caught in the fallout.

“Okay.” Ianto began as he marched through the door without knocking, then faced Jack, resting his hands on his desk. “What the hell is your problem Jack? It's Christmas, you weren't as bad as this last year, Gwen and I are missing them too, but do you see us acting like arseholes?”

“You wouldn't understand.” Jack's voice was bland and emotionless.

“Maybe if you told me instead of pissing us off I might.” He told him getting more angry by the minute.

“Why would you want me to ruin your Christmas too? I gave you tonight and tomorrow off, go home to your family Ianto and have some festive cheer.”

Ianto glared at him as he pondered on whether he should keep trying to get Jack to talk, but from the look on Jack's face he knew it was pointless. Well, if he wanted to wallow in self pity then so be it, forcing himself not to let rip completely he stood up straight.

“Fine, I'm going.”

Ianto turned without saying another word and headed for the door.

“What, not even a goodbye kiss?” Jack yelled at his back sarcastically.

Ianto slammed the door in response, closing his eyes and awaiting the smashing of glass that thankfully didn't follow. He ran down the steps, grabbed his coat and left. Maybe Jack would come to his senses by the time he returned he thought as he got in his car and headed towards his mother's house.

Jack sat brooding to himself, he knew he was out of order. Ianto was just trying to help and he had been plain nasty, he couldn't help how he felt at this time of year. It reminded him of all the people he had loved and lost, friends and lovers and with the New Year approaching it was what began to remind him of New Years Eve 1999 when events led him to becoming the leader of Torchwood Three.

The rift predictor wasn't showing that anything was likely to happen over the next few days, so sending Ianto and Gwen to be with their families shouldn't cause any problems, Jack wandered around the hub feeding Myfanwy and Janet before turning out any lights that weren't needed.

For the first time he noted how bare the place looked, having banned Ianto and Gwen from putting up anything that resembled a Christmas decoration, he sighed softly to himself and headed back to his office.

Maybe if he played his cards right he's be able to sleep right through Christmas day he thought as he descended down into the the small room below his office, stripped down to his briefs and climbed into his small bed feeling suddenly very lonely.

Something woke him not long after, he had no idea what and his hand slipped automatically under his pillow grabbing his gun even before he had opened his eyes. Looking into the gloom he could see a grey, shadowy shape near to foot of his bed, it seemed to gradually seemed to solidify as it moved closer to him.

Jack raised the gun, sure it was some kind of alien presence than had somehow infiltrated the hub without setting off the proximity alarms. When it finally became obvious what he was a baffled looked crossed Jack's face.

“Alex?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Alone on Christmas Eve Jack, that's not the man I remember.”

“You're dead.”

“Very astute of you.”

“So, am I dreaming?”

“No, I'm here to give you a message.”

“What kind of message?” Jack was a part worried and part intrigued.

“About your life Jack, you need to change your ways about some things, including this time of year or you will lose those you love and your life will never be the same again.”

“I already lose people I love, too many to mention including you Alex, what difference would changing my views on Christmas do?”

“You'll lose your humanity, you'll just exist, you won't love or live life to the full. You'll become very lonely bitter man and it will last an eternity.”

“No, that'll never happen.”

“It can and at the moment it is your destiny, you will be visited by three more ghost this night, the ghosts of Christmas past, presents and future and if they can't change your ways, then all hope is lost for you.”

“Yeah, right. I think this is all in my head, I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them again you'll be gone and in a few hours it will be morning and I'll have forgotten all about you!”

“It's not a dream Jack.”

Jack didn't respond, ignoring him completely and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them a couple of minutes later he found he was alone, convinced that it was all in his head he closed them again and slowly drifted into sleep.

He knew exactly what woke him the second time, a blinding flash of bright light. Jack tried to shield his eyes with his hands to see what it was but the light was far too bright.

“What the hell ...” He shouted angrily.

“Yeah, you could say that.” A familiar voice snarked.

“Owen?”

“Got it in one.”

“Any chance we can lose the light?”

The light got gradually dimmer till he was just a shimmer that seemed to highlight Owen's body, he looked just like he had before he'd died, the first time. Jack could feel tears of sadness trying to well up inside of him but he managed to fight them down, wondering if Owen was also a dream, a ghost or maybe he was corporeal and if he could hug him.

“You're a ghost?” Jack asked eventually.

“Your ghost of Christmas past, I'm here to show you ... well some of your past.”

“This all seems so unreal, I suspect it was that Chinese takeaway we had this evening, probably a little dodgy and I'll wake up in the morning with memories of a bad dream and food poisoning.”

“It's not the result of food poisoning Jack, this is really happening and you're coming with me.”

“Where?”

“The past, I thought I made that clear with the whole 'The ghost of Christmas past' thing.”

“How?”

“Just take my hand Jack.”

“I never knew you cared.” Jack joked, reaching out for Owen's hand not expecting anything to happen.

A flash of blinding light later and Jack found himself standing on a sandy beach watching two children playing, running around barefoot. It took a moment or two for him to realise exactly what he was seeing.

“That's me ... and Gray.”

“Yes, you and your brother playing happily.”

“We got on great, we really did till ....”

 

Jack closed his eyes and all he could see was the day when 'they' came and took his brother and killed his father, he shuddered visibly and a tear rolled down his face at the memories. Opening his eyes he found they had moved, he was watching his mum mourning over his dad's dead body and yelling at him about his missing brother.

“Take me away from here Owen, how can these bad memories do anything to help me?”

“As you wish.” Owen replied giving a smirk.

Another flash of bright light and Jack found himself outside a cottage he recognised, Owen was peering in the window. Moving to his side Jack looked in and saw himself in full RAF uniform, dancing slowly around the room with a graceful young woman.

He felt a lump in his throat. “Estelle.”

“You loved her, didn't you?” Owen asked.

“Yeah, I loved her so much I had to leave her, to give her a normal life.”

“Didn't you think how much you'd break her heart?”

“Better sooner than later.”

“Not always Jack, sometimes being with someone for as long as possible can be no harder than if you lose them after only a few weeks.”

Jack's mind strayed to thoughts of Ianto, he knew if he lost him tomorrow he would feel like someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest. He hadn't allowed himself to fall in love since Estelle, vowing never to hurt himself or anyone else like that again but the young man was hard to resist and it seemed like destiny that they would fall for each other.

Jack nodded slowly. “Maybe.” He replied simply as Owen took his hand again and they seemed to float through the walls of the cottage and into the room.

“They can't see us.” Owen reassured him.

It was almost Christmas, there was a tiny tree standing on the sideboard with barely any decorations and three presents sat wrapped in newspaper below. This was the last Christmas they had spent together before he left her in the spring.

Two of the three presents were for him, a loving knitted scarf in one and a woollen hat in the other. Estelle had never known that he had worn them for years into the future until they wore out, he wish she had known just how much he had missed her.

He watched as his younger self placed a chaste kiss to her lips before they sat down on the small sofa and made small talk, it was a very innocent age and in the time he had been with Estelle their relationship had never progressed beyond a little snogging and the odd grope on his side that she had batted away when he tried to go too far.

It was the first time, in his life he had gone without sex for months, well with another person anyway. He'd still flirt with anyone, but he was faithful to Estelle the whole time they were together. He remembered that as soon as he broke it off he had gone to a bar in grief, drank far too much brandy and went home with a British soldier and spent the whole night taking advantage the the young man's willing body.

The next day he had wallowed in his grief that was fuelled by a huge hangover and vowed never to get that drunk again. But that didn't stop him flirting with anything that moved and sleeping with most of them either, love was for losers he had told himself.

“Take me home Owen, I don't want to see anymore of my past.”

“Truth hurts Jack.”

“Dammit Owen, please.”

Seconds later he found himself back in the small room beneath his office, Owen was beginning to fade away.

“Don't forget, you have two more ghosts to visit you this night.” Owen's voice lingered as he faded away completely.

“Not if I don't want them too.” Jack muttered to himself as he climbed back under the covers of his small bed and pulled them over his head.

It was a loud noise like the crack of electricity that woke him the third time, sighing he moved the covers down from over his head and found Toshiko smiling sweetly at him. She looked so petite and pretty in the cornflower blue dress she was wearing over her jeans.

“Hi Toshiko.” Jack said resignedly as he got back out the bed.

“Hi Jack.”

“I suppose you've come to show me more upsetting things too?”

“Depends on how you see what I show you.” She replied cryptically.

“Lets get on with it then.” He reached out and took her hand in his, the loud crack vibrating through his ears and head as he did so.

When he had finished trying to shake the noise from his head he looked up to see they were in Gwen and Rhys' flat, they were both sat around a table with both sets of their parents. The huge turkey dominated the middle of the table and it was adorned with candles and crackers.

Jack knew that their respective parents didn't get along too well, but they were all laughing and chatting away amicably around the table as Rhys stood to calve the turkey. All petty grievances were forgotten as they let the Christmas spirit take over their minds.

“Why here Toshiko?”

“To show you what you are missing today, company, good food, fun.”

“Christmas just makes me wonder if I will stay sane, reminds me of things in the past, of losing people I care about, love ... I miss you Tosh.” 

“I died saving the planet Jack, it was always the way I wanted to go, although if I'm honest I would wish it hadn't been quite to soon. But at least it wasn't death by toaster.” She smiled softly.

Jack smiled back at her, seeing Owen had been hard and now he had Tosh my his side again, albeit as a ghost he knew his emotions were beginning to run a little high. He knew exactly where he wanted to be next, who he wanted to see.

“Can you take me to see Ianto?”

“Yes Jack.” She took his hand, the loud crack was no less shocking than the first time and made Jack's head ring.

Jack held his ears and shook his head, slowly opened his eyes and saw the what he assumed was the whole Jones family sitting around a spacious living room. Ianto's mum and sister and her two small children.

Jack knew Ianto had lost his father a few years earlier, but none of them seemed to be sitting around brooding over anything. In fact the room was filled with laughter as the smallest child attempted to walk with the new toy it had been given to induce such as activity and then landed with a plop on it's nappy cushioned behind.

It sat there a little in shock before Ianto, who was the closest picked it up and held it close as it's bottom lip began to quiver and tears threatened. He watched as Ianto soothed the child before any tears had the chance to fall and a few minutes it was giggling in his arms as he blew raspberries on it's stomach.

“I could have been here, I was invited.” Jack told Toshiko sadly.

“Then why aren't you?”

“Because I'm an idiot.”

“You are, can't you see how much Ianto cares for you? It was obvious even back before I died, you must have hurt him when you declined the invitation.”

“We had a fight, I wouldn't be surprised if he was still pissed off with me when he comes back to work.”

“What the the fight about?”

“I was being grumpy apparently, come to think about it I probably was.”

“And?”

“I wouldn't explain and he got the arse and left in a huff.”

“Don't blame him.”

“I want to go now.” Jack had grown sad again, this time upset with himself over his treatment of his lover.

“You don't want to stay a little longer?”

“No.”

“Okay Jack.”

Another crack later and they were once again in Jack's tiny bedroom, Toshiko kissed him softly on the cheek, told him to listen very carefully to the ghost of Christmas future as it was the most important and that she would never forget him and always love him before she vanished with another loud crack.

The ghost of Christmas future was the last person Jack expected to see, this time he was woken by a cool breeze that seemed to penetrate his bedding. Making himself open his eyes he looked in surprise as he saw Ianto looking down on him, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Ianto? You're not dead I only saw you a little while ago, oh god, you didn't choke on a peanut did you?”

“No Jack.” He grinned. “In your present I am still alive and well and miffed with you, this is me from the future.”

“Okay, lets get it over with then, I take it you're here to show me what happens to me if I don't change my ways?”

“Yep, lets, as you say, get it over with.”

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and the room seemed to shimmer around them, slowly vanishing till another one shimmered in, Jack looked about gasping as he realised they were in a church and it was obviously the beginning of a very extravagant wedding.

“A wedding? Who's? Is this way in the future, they've changed the laws and we can marry properly?” Jack asked a little excitedly, not realising just how much he had let slip on the subject of his feelings towards the young man.

“No Jack.” Ianto nodded towards the front pews.

Jack could see himself sitting there, next to Ianto and was obviously the best man and although he was smiling Jack knew it was fake, it was one he had used plenty of times. Ianto was marrying someone else and somehow he was allowing it, but definitely not happy about it. 

He was feeling very confused, he knew he loved Ianto, no matter how much he tried to deny it to himself and there was no way he could think of that would mean he would let them break up. No way he could watch him marry someone else and seem to be okay with it, what the hell had happened?

The congregation stood as the organ began to sound and the bride began to walk slowly down the isle on the arm of an ageing gentleman Jack assumed was her father, she was beautiful there was no denying it.

Her hair shone like burnished copper, her pale skin and green eyes complimented her petite figure. She seemed to glide down the isle, her feet hidden by the perfect dress as she smiled serenely. The only thing to mar the perfect picture was the small baby bump barely visible under the fullness of the skirt.

“Shotgun wedding after a moment of madness?” Jack asked hopefully.

“We met at a New Years Eve party, when I went back to work after that Christmas when we had the fight you still wouldn't tell me what the problem was and we had an even bigger fight. It was stupid really and we are both a stubborn as each other, I dumped you for good.”

“I let you go?” Jack asked sadly.

“Yep, I even hesitated in the tourist office hoping you would come after me but when you didn't appear after about ten minutes I left.”

“So how come I ended up at your wedding as best man?”

“When we had both calmed down to told me you didn't want to lose me from Torchwood as well as your life, I agreed to keep working for you as long as you respected the fact I was now with someone else. You seemed happy to do so, although I knew it was killing you as much as it was me but neither of us would say so and then she told me she was pregnant.”

“I thought you said it wasn't a shotgun wedding?”

“It wasn't, it was all planned down to the last detail and she only told me a month beforehand, if I ever had any thoughts of backing out they were thwarted by the news of the baby.”

“And you asked me to be your best man, there was no one else?”

“You were my best friend Jack despite everything else that had happened.”

They stood quietly watching the couple take their vows, tears rolling slowly down Jack's face at the thought he had been so stubborn that he had lost the first person he has loved in years over a silly argument.

“There must be something better to happen in my life Ianto, please get me out of here.”

Ianto clasped his hand the the world shimmered around them again, this time they appeared in the churchyard. Judging by the light fall of snow and people huddled around a graveside in warm winter wear it was very cold.

“Why are we here, who's funeral is this?”

“Mine.” Ianto told him bluntly.

Jack moved towards the small group, he could see both Gwen and Rhys and neither of them looked much older than they did now. It wasn't until he spotted Ianto's bride with a small child in her arms that he realised this had happened less than a year after he had married.

“How?” Was all Jack managed to utter.

“We had had another fight, or disagreement as we liked to call them and I disobeyed your orders in the field to piss you off. I paid for it with my life, I was careless.”

“We never stopped loving each other did we?”

“Nope, it was just that neither of us would admit it and there was no way I was abandoning my wife and child, although in the end I did unintentionally.”

“I ruined all our lives, over ... being an idiot.”

“It was Christmas Jack, I know now why you wouldn't tell me what was wrong.”

“You do?”

“You didn't want to ruin it for me as well, you wanted me to go home to my family and have a good Christmas. But I'm at fault too Jack, I should have realised that you were brooding over the past and insisted that you joined my family for Christmas day.”

“I wouldn't have gone.”

“I'm sure I could have persuaded you if I had tried harder.” Ianto smirked.

Jack had to give a small smile at the comment, he knew he might have just faltered in his resolve if Ianto had promised the just the right thing at the time.

“What happens to me?” Jack asked, not quite sure he wanted to know.

“Take my hand.” Ianto held it out to him and Jack wrapped his own around it a little hesitantly.

When they came out the shimmer this time they were in the hub, it looked nothing like it did now. There were what Jack assumed were high tech computers that appeared to be hanging in mid air and were only millimetres thick and the people he could see, none of whom he recognised were wearing clothing he had only ever seen something like in his own future.

He could see himself sat in what was still his office, the only thing that didn't seem to be any different. He began to walk through the hub with Ianto at his side, meaning to head up to the office and see what his other self seemed to be staring intently at but he was sidetracked by the conversation going on between the others.

“He's doing it again.” A young blonde woman observed.

“You get used to it after a while, word is it's someone he loved once and lost and he never got over it.” The slightly older brunette woman told her.

“I hear that he used to flirt with anyone and anything, including aliens if you can believe that but after the so called incident he just gave up on love, gave himself completely to the job and gave up on life too. I think if he could die he would have killed himself long ago.” The slightly greying, oldest member of the group added.

“Sounds a bit extreme Mike.” The blonde told him.

“There are diaries you know, kept by a man by the name of Ianto Jones. They are filled with all kinds of technical stuff but along side it are huge paragraphs on his and Jack's ... partnership. He loved him, there is a fight detailed in it, just like the one they were rumoured to have and then he starts writing about a woman he has met and Jack is only ever mentioned as his boss, for a while anyway.” The brunette stated.

“For a while?” The blonde questioned.

“About six months after the falling out Ianto starts writing about how he's not sure he can go through with the wedding having realised that he still loves Jack, then a couple of months after than he writes about his fiancée telling him she pregnant and that he can't abandon them.”

“Oh how sad.” The blonde sighed.

“And he died you know, less than a year after the baby was born. I don't know anymore, I found out the basic details of that in the archives. His body is here, like all former Torchwood employees his grave holds an empty casket.”

“Poor Jack, poor Ianto. It's like something out of Shakespeare, a tragedy.” The blonde looked like she was going to cry when she said the words.

Jack couldn't bare to hear anymore, he rushed towards the steps that led up to the office. Taking Ianto's hand so they could shimmer through the door, as soon as they appeared inside he was at his others self's side. He wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be to see Jack looking intently at his picture on his desk, along with that of his wife and child.

“I can change all this can't I?” Jack looked at Ianto pleadingly.

“Yep, you know what you need to do Jack.”

Before he could reply Ianto had taken his hand and they shimmered back into Jack's room, the last thing Jack remembered happing in the morning when he woke in the morning feeling more than a little rested was Ianto kissing him softly on the lips before shimmering out.

Jack dressed in record time, slinging on his clothes haphazardly and then dashed out the hub. Jumping in the SUV he drove as speed out of the parking garage and in the direction of Ianto's mothers cottage, happy in the knowledge that having been there before he knew where he was going.

Stopping briefly at one of the few petrol stations that was open on Christmas day Jack grabbed boxes of chocolates, bottles of wine and some random toys for the kids before heading off again. He screeched to a halt outside the cottage in record time, grabbed the bags of goodies and ran to the door, knocking loudly.

When Ianto opened the door he wasn't quite sure what to say, Ianto just looked confused to see him.

“Jack?” His tone of voice matched the look on his face.

“I'm sorry.” Jack managed to blurt out eventually.

“Sorry you were an arsehole or sorry we had a fight?”

“Both.” Jack gave him a small grin.

“And you're here now because?”

“It's Christmas and you invited me, I have presents.” He held the bags aloft. “Kind of.”

Ianto let a smile play on his lips as he took some of the bags from Jack and moved to let him through the door.

“What happened Jack?”

“I had a very weird night, I don't know if it was all a dream but this morning I knew I didn't want my life to play out how it had in the ... dream and that I had to come and make it up to you.”

“A dream? Care to elaborate?”

“No, no more melancholy thoughts. It's Christmas and from today I'm going to do my damnedest to try and change the way I act at this time of year, there's no way I'm losing you to a cute redhead.”

“What?”

“Doesn't matter, I'm here and I want to experience Christmas the Jones way.”

“Okay Jack, I accept your apology, but I was as fault too, I should have tried harder to get you here in the first place instead of rising to the bait.”

“I know, you would have promised me something to break my resolve and I would have agreed eventually.”

“How the hell do you know what I told myself last night?”

“Sixth sense.” Jack grinned.

“So, we agree we were both at fault in one way or another?”

“Yeah, how about we just forget it and try and get on with Christmas present and not worry about the past and hope the future is kinder to us?”

“You're talking in riddles Jack?”

“Maybe one day, when you're old and grey I'll tell you about the dream but for now, I need coffee.”

Ianto put the bags he had taken from Jack down and took the rest from Jack and placed them beside them and pulled him into his arms, wrapping them tightly around him and kissed him deeply not caring if anyone saw them for the first time in his life.

“I love you Jack, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Ianto, I love you too.”

They didn't move from the spot for a long while, just holding each other as they kissed tenderly till the heard the giggles of the eldest child nearing and pulled apart. Ianto scooped her into his arms and walked with Jack into the living room, knowing his family would make him feel at home.

The End.


	17. Santa ... Is An Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto learns a secret

Ianto woke up so suddenly he nearly fell off the edge of Jack's small bed, he had no idea what it was that had woken him. Jack was still fast asleep for a change and his arms were wrapped around Ianto's body, one of the things that stopped him falling onto the hard concrete floor below.

He lay there for a while listening intently to see if he could hear anything but was met with total silence, then he slowly let his eyelids flutter closed again and hoped he would fall back into sleep. He smiled to himself as he thought about the evening before and how Jack had insisted he give him one of his Christmas presents early, a present that couldn't be given in front of anyone else.

The barely audible noise that came from the hub made his eyes spring open, he didn't imagine it did he? Nope, there it was again. How could someone have got into the hub without the proximity alarm going off? Maybe it was one of the others come back for something?

Listening a bit longer he realised he could hear shuffling feet and a noise like something was being dragged across the floor, no matter who it was he was going to go and find out. Ianto slipped from beneath the blankets and located his briefs on the floor, after yanking them on he grabbed Jack's T shirt that was dangling from the small ladder and began to crawl cautiously upwards.

Head emerging from the hatch in Jack's floor he couldn't make out anything in the darkness of the hub, Ianto carried on climbing up and out the small room. Keeping himself low he looked out through the glass wall of Jack's office, he could just about make out a figure standing next to the Christmas tree beside the old sofa.

As Ianto scooted back down through the hatch to find his gun he found Jack climbing out of bed, he grabbed Ianto around the waist and dragged him back down onto the bed with him as he kissed him hard.

“I thought you'd run out on me, ready for another present?”

Ianto raised a finger to his lips and shushed him. “There's a stranger in the hub.”

“Where?”

“By the tree, can't see what he's doing it's too dark.”

“What's the time?” Jack asked calmly.

“There's someone in the hub and you want to know the time?”

Jack just gave him a look.

“Fine, it's just after midnight.”

“I think I know who it is, no need to panic.”

“Why haven't the alarms gone off?”

“Because it's friend not foe.” Jack smiled. “Come meet our guest, I haven't seen him for a few years.”

“Maybe we should dress properly first?” He asked as Jack began to climb the ladder naked.

“Good point.” Jack chucked, moving away from the ladder and locating his briefs.

When they had climbed up into Jack's office he switched a switch that turned on all the lights in the main hub, Ianto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

“Oh you've got to me kidding me!” He said more as as statement than a question.

Ianto could only see that back of the person at that precise moment, but he was very large, wearing a bright red 'Santa' suit and black boots with a red hat upon his head and a black belt straining around his middle.

The person in the suit turned around and Ianto gasped loudly, for all intents and purposes he was Santa. He had the clothes and the beard, except for a couple of small facts ... the beard and his hair for that matter were purple and the face, although mostly human looking (he had very pointy ears) was bright pink.

Looking straight up at Jack and Ianto as they walked down the steps from the office he waved at them as a big toothy grin crossed his face. Ianto didn't miss the teeth either, yep they were white but they were also very pointy and dangerous looking.

“Jack.” The creature called. “Long time no see.”

“Been busy on Christmas Eve these last couple of years, you're looking good Santa.”

“I have a mate, you know that Jack.” The creature grinned back as Ianto rolled his eyes.

“Just saying hello.” Jack said quickly, noticing the eye roll.

“You're never going to change, are you Jack?” The creature asked.

“Ianto Jones.” Ianto introduced himself, wondering if Jack ever would left to do it himself.

“Santa Clause.” The creature replied, taking Ianto's outstretched hand in his own bright pink hand and shook it vigorously.

“The Santa Clause? Santa is an alien? I think I need a coffee!” Ianto babbled.

“How else could he deliver all the presents in one night? Time travel, of course Santa is an alien.” Jack grinned.

“So, the reindeer and sleigh is all a myth, you have a time machine?”

“No, the reindeer and the sleigh are the time machine.” Santa replied.

“So, where are they?” Ianto was beginning to think he was dreaming or inhaled something alien or was simply going mad.

“Outside, on the Plass.” Santa told him. “Where else could I park them?”

“Ummm, won't people see them?”

“Perception filter.” Both Jack and Santa replied at the same time.

“I really need coffee.” Ianto muttered, turned on his heal and headed to the small kitchenette.

He was stood wondering if he had finally lost the plot when Jack appeared at his side a couple of minutes later as he waited for the coffee to brew, Jack wrapped his arms around him and asked if he wanted to go for a ride in the sleigh.

“Do I want to go for a ride in Santa's sleigh? Please tell me this is all real and I'm not losing my marbles?”

“Ianto, yes it's all real. Santa is an alien and I've just talked him into letting us borrow his sleigh in exchange for a cup of your coffee.”

“So aliens drink coffee too?”

“Not yet, but I think he'll be convinced once he tries it.”

“You know how to drive a sleigh?” Ianto asked flatly.

“No, but apparently the reindeer don't need driving, Santa just tells them where to go and they go there.”

“Sounds a little dangerous.”

“And exciting, where shall we go?”

“North Pole?” Ianto suggested, not believing it for a second.

“Okay.” Jack grinned, kissed him on the lips, let go of him and ran back towards the main hub.

Ianto followed suit. “Jack, I was kidding, it'll be freezing.”

“No, not at all, the sleigh has it's own heating system and an energy field that keeps it in.” Santa informed him.

“Come on, it'll be fun.” Jack grinned.

“Fine.” Ianto sighed resignedly.

Leaving Santa making noises of appreciation they headed up to the Plass via the invisible lift, Ianto couldn't see the sleigh and reindeer till Jack pointed them out and he had to admit they looked spectacular.

Jack whispered something into the ear of the reindeer at the front and then climbed into the sleigh with Ianto, settling themselves with the blanket inside over their knees and the reindeer began to move forwards, getting faster and faster till they began to leave the ground and soared into the sky.

“Wow.” Was all that Ianto could articulate as they flew high in the sky, whizzing past the stars.

“Fantastic isn't it, I can still remember the first time Santa took me for a ride.”

“I hope that means a ride in the sleigh and isn't a metaphor for something else?”

Jack chuckled. “I've never slept with Santa ... although not for want of trying.”

“Jack!”

“Kidding ... maybe.”

“So.” Ianto said, needing to change the subject. “What did you whisper to the reindeer before we left?”

“Just instructions about going to the North Pole, word for word as told to me by Santa.”

“We're really going there?”

“Yeah.”

Ianto had no idea at what speed they were travelling but they seemed to get there very quickly and he suspect some kind of time travel was involved too. He was feeling very warm thanks to the heating system and energy field as promised and there was hot cocoa on tap too.

The landscape as they flew over it was breathtaking, pure white snow as far as the eye could see. They flew for a little longer until the sleigh began to slow down and they reindeer landed it smoothly on the untouched snow.

Jack snuggled closer to Ianto and pulled him into a deep kiss, hands wandering over his body as he did so. Ianto let himself fall into the kiss completely, knowing that no one could see them until he felt Jack fumbling with the button of his trousers.

“In Santa's sleigh? Really Jack?” He tried to sound shocked but he didn't quite pull it off.

“No one can see us, no one will ever know except us.”

Ianto slid a hand up Jack's thigh. “Well, if you put it that way.”

Ianto let himself fall backwards onto the seat of the sleigh, very happy that it was covered in fur and took Jack with him so he was laying on top of him. It wasn't a very comfortable position in such a small space but as Jack's mouth claimed his once again he failed to care and opened his mouth to welcome Jack's probing tongue in.

He wrapped his arms around Jack tight as their tongue began battling for dominance, until Ianto's back began to complain too much about the pain it was enduring in the position they were in and he broke it panting a little, pushing them both back into a sitting position.

At that point both sets of hands began unbuttoning and unzipping each others trousers, standing up and pulling, along with their briefs down to the ankles and then toeing their shoes off their feet and kicking their trousers and briefs off to join them.

Pulling each other close their hands closed around each others cock, stroking them slowly and firmly as they kissed again, Jack's free hand went into his coat pocket and when it was removed it was clutching it's prize.

Jack shuffled backwards and sat down on the seat, Ianto lent over not wanting to break the kiss as Jack's lubed fingers slid between his legs and buttocks, finding the small, tight hole between them and teasing it with the tips of them.

Ianto moaned softly into Jack's mouth as one of the fingers slid slowly into him, he widened his stance a little allowing Jack's hand easier access as a second joined the first deep inside his body and swept over the spot that made him melt.

Breaking away from the kiss panting Ianto gasped loudly each time Jack's fingers brushed over his prostate. Jack slid his fingers from Ianto's body, squeezed some lube into Ianto's hand and closed his eyes as Ianto slicked his cock.

Jack stilled Ianto's hand. “Turn around.” He told him.

Ianto let go of Jack's cock and turned so that he was facing away from Jack, feeling Jack's hands on his buttocks, parting them as he pulled Ianto down and onto his lap. Ianto felt one hand leave his arse and the tip of Jack's cock against his hole as Jack encouraged him to sink down on it.

He let out a loud moan of pleasure as Jack's cock slid into him, filling him completely until Jack was buried ball deep inside him. As Jack held his hips he began to move, fucking himself on Jack's cock, his back against Jack's chest and his hands braced on Jack's thighs as he moved up and down his shaft.

One of Jack's hands snaked around him and wrapped around his cock, pumping it in time with his own thrusts. As he felt his orgasm approaching he began to move faster and faster, the movements getting more and more erratic as Jack's hand moved quicker to keep in time till he could hold back no more.

Ianto gave a loud gasp as he came over Jack's hand, his own stomach and thighs as he felt Jack struggling beneath him to keep control over his own body. Ianto clenched the muscles in his arse to highten the convulsions already flowing through them and Jack yelled his name as he released his orgasm into Ianto's arse.

They didn't move for a few minutes, both waiting until they had recovered from their orgasms. When Ianto finally opened his eyes they widened in horror at the dozen or so eyes staring at them.

“Jack.” He whispered. “We've got company.”

“What?” Jack said unbelieving as he opened his own eyes and spotted at least half a dozen Polar Bears staring into the sleigh at them.

Then they both burst out giggling.

“Not something they see every day.” Ianto grinned.

“No.” Jack replied as their giggles became full bellied laughs.

“Time we went home I think.”

“Yeah, now what was it Santa said I had to tell the reindeer to get home ....” Jack asked himself as they began to dress.

The End.


	18. Christmas Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto recieves an xmas pressie that he's not happy with ... to start with!

When Ianto opened the last present from Jack, that Jack had placed under the small tree in his flat the night before he first frowned with confusion and then it dawned in him that maybe it wasn't for him and that made him upset. Why was he giving such a personal present to someone else, someone who he guessed was Gwen. Holding it offending item up by one corner like it was something disgusting and gave Jack a look, a look that said he was more than a little hurt and upset.

“Jack, I think you got the labels mixed up, this is obviously not meant for me.”

Jack looked up from the book he had open in his lap, a book on the RAF during WWII that Ianto had given him and frowned a little before chuckling loudly.

“I'm so happy you think it's funny, who are they meant to be for, Gwen?” He spat, throwing the offending item at him.

“Gwen? Why would I be buying Gwen a present like that?”

“If not Gwen, then who? Surely not Toshiko?”

Closing the book and placing it on the floor Jack picked the packet up and chuckled again, causing him to get a glare from Ianto.

“No, not Toshiko. Are you going to let me explain?”

“Go on.” Ianto replied, not sure he wanted to know.

Jack took a deep breath. “They are for you, I ...”

He didn't get any further before Ianto cut him off. “Why on earth would you think I would want these? I'm a man Jack or haven't you noticed?”

“Of course I've noticed, how could I miss that fact! Please, let me finish?”

“Fine.”

“Haven't you ever felt the feel of soft silk against your skin?” Jack asked.

“Sure, but I wasn't wearing it. Man sitting here Jack, as I said!”

“You have to experience it to understand what I mean, it feels so erotic. Why should women be the only ones to enjoy the sensation?”

“Okay, I get it now Jack.”

“You do?”

“Another kink of your has risen to the surface again and you want me to pander to it.”

“I thought we would both enjoy them.”

Ianto sighed in resignation. “Please tell me I don't have to shave my legs?”

“Only if you want to ...”

“Not a hope in hell Jack!”

“Was worth a try, well?”

“Well what?”

“Go put them on.” Jack's eyes did all the pleading his voice didn't.

Ianto got up from the floor where he was sitting and headed off towards the bedroom without another word, apart from the ones in his head that were on repeat 'Bloody Jack Harkness, bloody ...' as he stripped off his shoes, socks and trousers. Opening the packet he carefully slid out the pair of black silk hold up stockings and eyed them as if they were something alien, he was about to attempt to put them on when he realised his briefs would look ridiculous, well the stocking would look more ridiculous with them if that was at all possible.

He removed the briefs quickly and then sat on the edge of the bed, rolled one down like he remembered seeing Lisa do with stockings and slowly and carefully slid it up his leg a little amazed that he didn't ladder it in the process and then repeated the action with the second having the same success. Getting to his feet he couldn't help but move over to the full length mirror and look what they looked like, as so far he couldn't deny that they felt wonderful against his skin. They were so sheer the hairs on his legs were visible through them but he knew there was no way he was going to shave them but he had to admit his legs looked good in them.

Without moving he stripped off the remainder of his clothes, dropping them on a chair until he was naked except for the stockings and still admiring his legs when Jack walked in and let out a very loud wolf whistle. Ianto immediately flushed a deep pink at having been caught admiring himself in the mirror as Jack, still fully clothes moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist kissing him on the back of the neck.

“Looks like I was right.” Jack grinned at him in the mirror as his hand moved to Ianto's very obvious erection and gave it one firm stroke.

“Yep, I admit they feel good.”

“They look good too.” Jack's hands slid backwards, sliding over his hips and the curve of his buttocks as he pressed himself close against Ianto's body from behind. “Bed.”

Ianto slid onto the bed and lay flat on his back, watching Jack as he removed his own clothes with speed before moving between Ianto's thighs. As Jack slid his hands up Ianto's silk clad legs Ianto couldn't help but let out a moan of desire and as Jack began to kiss and nibble the skin above the stocking tops he decided that just maybe Jack had been right.

The End.


	19. I Want Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants candy ...

Ianto saw Jack's hand just in time as it reached for the box of candy canes he had beside him on the sofa, slapping it away.

“Ow!” Jack exclaimed, rubbing the back of his hand as the sharp slap sent a painful tingle through it.

“Don't touch.”

“But I love candy canes.” Jack pouted.

“You'll rot your teeth Sir.” Ianto winked at him.

“So, if I can't eat them why do you have them?”

“I never said you couldn't eat them, but you need to earn them first.”

“Earn them? How?”

“You shall see Sir.” Ianto smirked as he rose from the sofa and walked off carrying them with him.

When Jack emerged from the hatch in his floor the next morning he found a mug of piping hot coffee on his desk along with a candy cane which had a post-it note attached to it, Jack peeled the note off and read it as he sipped his coffee.

The first of ten you need to find.  
For the second you might have to put up a fight.

Jack sipped his coffee thoughtfully, wondering what Ianto was up to and trying to decipher the clue. Placing this empty mug back down on his desk and headed down to the main hub, looking upwards wondering where Ianto could have hid it as Myfanwy screeched above his head. It took him a few more minutes before the obvious came to him. With one eye on Myfanwy he made his way upwards towards her nest near the roof of the hub, he knew if she thought he was going there he stood no chance of grabbing the next candy cane and, he guessed, the next clue.

Once he was eye level with the nest he could see it as clear as day, as he reached towards it with one hand he heard Myfanwy screech again. Grabbing it quickly his hand just cleared the nest with it's prized clutched tightly in it's grip and she came to land in her lair. Jack didn't hang about, he descended downwards as fast as possible to put a good distance between himself and the territorial dinosaur. Leaning against the wall Jack read the second note, putting the candy cane in his pocket where he had stashed the first.

Now you are one more step closer,  
For the third you'll have to be stealthier.

Groaning as he pushed himself from the wall he headed for the cells, he guessed that one instantly. Jack could see the candy cane hanging on the wall at the back of Janet's cell, it also looked like Janet was sleeping. Did he dare enter the cell and retrieve it? There was no going back now he thought to himself as he grabbed some weevil spray, unlocked the door as quietly as possible and slipped into the cell. With both eyes firmly fixed on Janet's snoring body he moved swiftly to his prize, grabbed it and shot back out the cell breathing a sigh of relief as he locked the door behind him.

If hot and strong is your desire,  
The forth shouldn't be that hard to find.

Jack read as the third candy can joined the others in his pocket, then he strode quickly back up to the main hub and into the kitchenette. The forth was resting in his mug, the mug he hadn't so long ago left in his office. It was now all clean and dry, Jack lifted the candy cane and note from it as he wondered how Ianto managed to do this all unseen. Adding the candy cane to the others he read yet another clue.

The fifth is found upon a table,   
Where Weevils go when they've met their maker.

As Jack made his way across the hub towards the medical bay and the autopsy table he wondered if Ianto had made these clues deliberately easy, then told himself to stop being an idiot. If Ianto had wanted the clues to be cryptic then he would have made them so. He bounded down the steps to the next candy cane and clue set in the middle of the autopsy table and repeated the same actions he had done each time before.

The sixth can be found in a drawer,  
We use it often, more and more!

Jack grinned to himself as he sprinted out of the medical bay, across the hub and up the steps to his office. He pulled open one drawer of his desk and then the other before finding the next one between the various tubes of lube it contained. Only four more to go Jack thought as he pulled yet another post it note off it and stashed it in his pocket.

Is it hot in here or is it just me?  
That is where number seven be.

Thinking that this had all better be worth it in the end and that the prize better not just be the candy canes Jack raced off to the hot house, this one was a little harder to spot as it didn't appear to be in clear view. Jack eventually discovered it stuck in the soil of a plant pot, the very pot they had been behind when Gwen caught them half naked. Jack chuckled to himself at the memory, of Gwen's shock and Ianto's embarrassment as he began to read the seventh note.

Almost coming to the end,  
Number eight could be a little wet.

Giving another groan Jack headed downwards again to the pool at the base of the water tower, there it was floating around in a sealed plastic bag. Jack hooked it out with his finger and tore the bag open, shoving the candy cane in his pocket as he read the eighth clue. His shall frown became a huge grin as he read it to himself, this was going to be a piece of cake.

The last two are desperate to be found,  
Maybe they are in a hole ...

Jack dashed towards his office, his mind working overtime at the thought of what could mean. Reaching the hatch in the floor he looked down into the small room be there was no light on, all he could see was the vague outline of someone, Ianto on his bed. Sliding down the ladder his feet landed with a loud thud causing a muffled chuckle from Ianto.

Flicking the switch of the small lamp it illuminated the room enough to see more clearly, his face clearly showing his disappointment when he saw the two remaining candy canes in Ianto's mouth and not where his dirty mind thought they might be. But his mood was lifted when he realised that Ianto was actually completely naked and stroking his own cock as he smirked at Jack.

“Where were you expecting them to be?” He asked Jack, not actually needing him to answer.

“You are a tease and a minx Ianto Jones, you know full well what I would think after that clue you left.”

Ianto just removed the candy canes from his mouth and chuckled. Jack's eyes didn't leave Ianto's body as he removed his own clothing, tossing them carelessly on the floor. He was about to join Ianto on the bed when he stopped, grabbing his trousers he took out all eight candy canes before discarding them again and then moved between Ianto's legs on the narrow bed. Jack held them up, noticing for the first time each one was wrapped tightly in it's own plastic cover and grinned inanely at Ianto.

“I'm not sure I want to know what you are thinking Jack.”

“Oh I think it'll be fun.” Jack replied as he reached under the pillow for the lube. “I wonder just how many candy canes can be fitted into a small tight hole.”

“Jack.” Ianto warned as he felt a lubed finger tease his hole.

“What?” Jack asked innocently.

“You are not sticking candy canes in my arse.”

“Too late.” Jack smirked. “One down, seven to go sweet cheeks.”

The End


End file.
